RWBY: The DFLT
by 909TheFinny
Summary: Four bright individuals from all the four main kingdoms of the world Remnant cross paths and eventually get partnered up to form a team that sounds bland, but their own separate identities define them as something more. (In canon with the series w/other stories) (Possible forms of shipping later on...? Not sure we'll see soon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:  
Once Upon a Tale 

The hues of the sky as those colors shine in the early morning, as if they were chosen from a masterful artist blanketed over the area of a coastal town in the continent of Sanus in the Kingdom of Vale. A small and quaint town at that, as its ports are little too few with ships from the other parts of the land of Remnant. Off to drop possible future prospects for a future in their goals of becoming a Hunter or Huntress. Some overconfident of their abilities, some not even sure if they belong at that step. And yet these young prospects made the mistake to choose to dock here rather than at the City of Vale itself. With helping that circumstance, some of the town offer their services to help these young ladies and gentlemen to their goal. A sight that always brings a smile to the towns people was that of a young and hopeful wanting directions to that place, to help their goals of becoming a Hunter or Huntress. Directions to the City of Vale, to hopefully find their way to that goal. To be able to find the academy of this region, that being Beacon Academy.

One of those people to help the young is an older woman who looks to be in her mid-fifties. Her blonde hair tied by a black bow. Wearing a white smock with black splotches from years of working on metal. She is the towns Blacksmith, and she is one of the most likeable people in this town. Her routine was to get up bright and early, just when the skies beautiful colors of reds, oranges, and blues are shown. She gets dressed in her uniform, and begins to leave her home from on top of her forge and shop, to waltz downstairs just so she can prep to open. A flick of the switch on the lights brighten up the insides of the display room. Her eyes look into the room only for them to lay upon something on one of the counter next to the cash register. Yet, this something was rather a someone. A disgruntled sigh came from her as she once again began to walk. Only to then shove this someone from off the counter, as a hard thump was heard as the body slumped onto the floor.

There was a chuckle from the woman as the voice of another groaned in agony. As her hand taps the counter. "Jeffery, come on now. You know better to do this and yet every day I catch you doing the same crap sleeping on here." She said in a stern voice. As the young man now staggers to stand. "Seriously. Not today you'll be slouching here. Now come on. Your equipment's ready."

That last statement puzzled the young man. "…W-What?" He murmurs out still not widely awake.

"Sweetie. You haven't forgot, already did you?" She said with a smirk as she stopped behind a chest. "My own boy forgot today was the day he will make his way to the Academy…" She sighed. "And I made him all his nice new gear."

As she opened this chest, there it lays treasure of any two-bit Hunter. Armor, a set of weapons, the works and all the fixes to almost make someone into a fable of legend. This made the bearably visible eyes of the other open wide in excitement and glee. It all but removed the sleepiness from him as he almost ran over to the chest as it suddenly closed on him by the foot of the other.

"Jeffery. We need to have a talk before you make this choice on life." The other said in a sigh. "…I know you want to join Beacon because you want to prove to the world even that your father's sins were for a justified reason. But I know that-"

"Mom." He interrupted. "I know. I know what you're going to say. We've done this song and dance before and I'm honestly tired of it…"

A smile grew on her features. "Then I won't let you wait any longer. You are one-half of my greatest joys in life after all…" And with that, she let her foot off the chest, and opened it once more. "Go on… The changing room does have your other clothes for it. Grab this and change already!"

After a few minutes, the door in the changing room Jeffery was in opened. He walked out and stopped to look in front of a mirror. There he looks at his new outfit. A black leather jacket, covering his armor from the inside. Shoulder pads poking out that are unnoticeable at first glance, being kept together by belts over his usual clothes. A new set of boots, with shin guards build into them. As he turned to see behind him, he sees two sheathes yet to claim a blade. This sight made him overjoyed and smile his brightest.

"Mom…!" He yelped out loud. "This is perfect! I love it!" He looks over to his side, only to see that the door to her workshop was opened. There was a clicking that he heard. He made his way inside to see her with two blades in her hands. The clicking coming from the weapon.

"…" She stayed silent. Testing something with the other blade. It looked like the other, but it seems to be on a different function than the other. She tries shooting at a target already set up. But nothing shot out of the small barrel it had exposed. She then took another look at it. Studying it. "…Well, the long range of the weapon seems to work but… I guess this was the same with Greg and John…" She thought aloud. "…Perfect for a fiery semblance." Just then, she turned around, seeing her son looking on. "Sweetie, come here for a second."

With no hesitation, he walked over as she gave him the blade from her hands after she cocked it to its original form. Just like the other one on the table behind them. The blades themselves have a unique look to them as the look to them just, look off. Above the hilt, a line followed through until the tip of the blade. It was pitch black. So pitch black you couldn't see what was inside it, let alone know it could change into a long-range weapon as well. As Jeffery held the blade, he then looked over at his mother.

"Just like the other two?" He said, a puzzled look beginning to show.

She nods, "Yes. You know how to do it."

He closed his eyes, the black part of the blade began to glow into a bright red color. Without any hesitation and with a flick of his wrist, the blade changed into its other form. The trigger pulled, a blast of fire shot out blasting the dummy and with the spray of the fire it bursts into flames. With another flick of his wrist, the weapon turned back into its original blade form. The smile on Jeffery's face only grew wider. Until he smelled smoke. The dummy was growing in flames as it was immediately showered by a thrown bucket of water from the hands of his mother.

"…Jeffery… Make sure you use that as a last resort…" She grunted in a huff.

Jeffery could only nervously chuckle and took the other half of the twin blades and slotted them in their sheathes, their new home. "T-That wasn't planned. Sorry…!"

She only gave a hardy laugh as she pulled him into a hug for what could be her final time to do so in the near future. He could only do the same back with the same mindset. After a few seconds they finally let go of each other. It was time for him to leave the nest. It was time for him to become what his father was, a Hunter.

"…It's your time now." She said as she patted his shoulder. "…Make me proud."

"Thank you… I'll write when I'm settled in."

With that she shoved a duffle bag, filled with other clothes inside. He wrapped the strap around his right shoulder and he took off for the door. And out onto the street of the port town. The fresh, crisp, and salty air never smelled so good to him as he began to stroll down the path ahead of him. The path that will lead him to the path of the others that came from long distances just to join Beacon Academy, just the same path he will be going on. He turns back to see his mother out of the forge who then waved to him goodbye. He waved back. Then runs out of the town. "Next stop, City of Vale..!" He shouted out loud, as he took off running into the direction of the city.

…

The sun begins to shine on the path that Jeffery is strolling down on, his smile matching the brightness of the morning sun as he now looks up from his eyes down on the dirt road to see a sight that will make him smile even brighter. "Over the hill and out onto the bay, The City of Vale is in your way!" He shouts in happiness. Finally, he arrived. But now that bright smile of his dimmed. He tossed the duffle bag to the side as he pulls out his Scroll. Closing it back up and hoisting the bag to his side once more. Turning the Scroll on, the marvelous piece of technology already booted up a navigation app sending him off to where he needs to go.

"Alright." He murmured to himself. "I guess it's sending me to the port. Ho boy, time to merge within the crowd…" With a click to shut off the Scroll, he took off once again took off down the path into the City. Only to sigh as he noticed something. He forgot Vale was another port town, rather it is the main port of the country. "…How did I forget again? The dang thing is sending me to the port anyways!" He sighs in defeat. "Oh well… Let's just see where we'll be going then shall we…?" The sudden realization hits him once more. "…Whom am I speaking to…?"

After a long talk to shut himself up he finally arrived at the port. Just in time as well as the port does seem a bit crowded at the moment. Mostly because of all the new, young faces around. Well, nothing to talk about here. As he pulls out his Scroll once more to check where it'll lead him. But, something caught his attention. Something that will not end well.

Just across the way, there is just one person intimidating another. It was painfully obvious why that was the case. On the other individual, there was just one detail that this other person had. Ears on the head, this other one is a Faunus. A creature that has a characteristic of an animal, either it be ears of an animal, or a tail of one. And it looks like the Faunus is getting chewed up verbally. If someone has to stop this before it gets bad, it might as well be him. Jeffery sighed. "Well.. Might as well get to know each other before we tie the knot for a few years…"

As he begins to walk at a snails pace, trying to snake his way through the crowd Jeffery could hear the conversation. The voices of the two can be heard albeit dulled out by the other sounds of separate conversations and meetings. Yet it was very clear what this situation was in plain sight. _"It's sad that this still happens.."_ Jeffery thought as finally he is clear of the traffic ahead of him and the sight of a possible racial crime in progress.

There were two males in this public spat as the Faunus only stood his ground. His grey ears lowered a little at a time, after every insult the other person can verbally throw at him. The glare out of his bright yellow eyes tell a fable on how much they want to see the others crimson red blood on the sun-bleached wood of the deck of the port their feet stand on. The Faunus' fists clenching in anger, as the fabric tightened under his iron grip clenching to his weapon on his side just out of the others sight. Himself, he's dressed like a warrior. From his leather armor protecting his chest to the straps holding it up over his underlayers of clothing. Barefoot as he is, his feet were still tapped as only his toes were the only thing not covered. Only the dirt being kicked up beginning to dust over him.

"…I just think vermin like you should not even be at Beacon, let alone Vale." The other human began to spat out. His sharp blue eyes staring into the soul of the Faunus. His cocky attitude only is a blemish to his outfit. Nothing but a regal feel from his overextravagant bright hues of white and blues. His weapon in his sheathe just behind his back as its strap matches the hue it lay over this uniform. Spotless from head to toe other than his 'victim'. As another cloud of dirt was kicked up. A grin turning twisted as he kept up his assault on the other.

"Now now…" He began to speak out of this negative tone. "You see, I have advice for you if you do still wish to be my future classmate. That's just simple as the simple trash you are will get." His eyes closed as he turned his back to the Faunus he was intimidating. "As a classmate of Jannik Hellblau you will just be fine…" That grin he had turned into a death stare, peering into the Faunus' soul. "…Unless you get in my way."

With that threat, his had rose into the air, ready to strike the other down as the Faunus prepares to defend himself. Jeffery thinking the worse begins to run in before it was about to be more than a verbal digression. The outward backhand of Hellblau begins to swing down at its projected target until it was suddenly stopped by another's hand. But it wasn't that of Jeffery's that stopped the swing of the wild backhand.

It was the hand of a females. The colors of purple over this young lady's choice of dress. Although it would seem provocative of her to wear just a simple garb of a belly dancer, she had on a simple gown, small straps over her shoulders as small pieces of fabric cover her exposed arms. Her flat footwear now crunched upward as she was off her heals stopping the hand from making contact with the original victim. Her dark purple eyes glared at Jannik with the same anger that was shared with the Faunus.

"…Leave him." She grunted.

Shocked at this, Hellblau slowly retracted his hand back to his side. "…I'll let that little touch of our hands slide miss…" He grinned once more. "It felt as soft as the skin of a baby me… As my mother would say." He turned his back before exclaiming once more. "Just don't get in my way…" And like that he began to walk away, his confidence pultruding every step he took. Out of their sight, the better.

After that whole excitement was over, Jeffery finally made his way over to the two. As their attention turned to him. His confused look matched their look of anger as he had to break the ice.

"…Nice weather we're having, don't you like it…?" He spoke out of tone to his normal voice. At least hoping it will brighten the mood.

The other two, both began to smile as the tense moment passed and even chuckled at the antics of Jeffery. Safe to say the cold gloom Hellblau brought was melted by Jeffery's warm happiness.

"I agree." The female began speaking. "I think we can agree we needed a moment to remind ourselves we are still human…" She then turned to the other. "Hey, are you alright?"

The Faunus nods. "Yes, I will be quite alright. I thank you for stepping in when you did. Because it would had gone worse." He turns to Jeffery. "And, I should first thank you for finally bringing a smile to my features."

"Bah! It was nothing more than a simple question." Jeffery retorted. "I mean, silly yeah, but you know everyone does need to be chill and relax."

"That I think we all can hold an agreeable pact to." The Faunus clears his throat. "I don't mean to be meanspirited with you two, my name is Travil Dijon. If you want to know, yes I am a Faunus but I do not wish for it to discourage my path in life as you can see. I show my traits proudly despite consistent prosecution."

"Well that was inspirational…" Jeffery commented, at the expense of a nervous chuckle from Travil himself.

"Well, I did remember my speech word for word from my father. Before of his passing he gave me those words to live by. I shall uphold them to this day."

Before they continue, the lady of this small triad stepped forward. "If you may before you have a bit of a bromance, I still haven't said my name." She smiles gently.

"…Apologies, we were caught up." Travil remarked, "Please, if you may."

The lady nods, as she clears her throat. "Saya, Saya Lilac is my name. If you wish to know, I do fight back by the grace of a dancer. It is how my family like myself were taught to defend ourselves."

"A fighting style in dance?" Travil questioned with an eyebrow raised questioning this.

There was a sigh from Saya. "Yes, in dance I didn't stutter."

"Well, no harm to you Ms. Saya. I say that alone will make anyone a wildcard."

"Thank you, Mr. Dijon."

"So, that leaves our new friend whom has yet to have shared his name." He remarked as both now stare at Jeffery. With him staring back.

"…" Of course, it took him a while to realize. "O-Oh! Right! Where are my manners!" He chuckled. "It's Jeffery. Jeffery Fekete being my name since, we're using our full names by some reason that I don't know why… It's an honor none the less to meet you two."

Both Travil and Saya nod in agreeance to the thirds last statement. Just at that agreement, Jeffery pulls his Scroll out once more, seeing where the navigations will lead to him next. He looks back up at the others. "Well either way. I know why I'm here, and you know why you're here. Let's go. We're wasting time. Let's chat and walk, alright?"

"That sounds good to me!" Lilac nods, as she heads out in front of the others. Well, more or so leaving the two gentlemen behind.

"…Should we stop her before she takes a wrong turn…?" Travil looked over at Jeffery.

He just only grinned as the two begin to follow. "Oh, don't worry. She won't make it far without us." Jeffery said, showing Travil his Scroll. "This thing has where we should go. She just can't leave us behind."

…

"…To be quite honest, I'm surprised we have to travel by air." A look outside from an airship as the words of Jeffery murmured out had both Saya and Travil nod in agreeance. The only things they could see was the clouds in the sky and the different greens of the land below. It is still a beautiful sight as the anticipation for all three of them was cranked to a new high. They were that much closer to the place they'll call their home for the next four years.

Their attention was pulled away from outside, looking at the screen of the news. It was about the foiled plot of a robbery at a Dust shop in the city. A store they had passed that had a large police presence. It poked the curiosity of Saya at first as she looked back at the others.

"Didn't we pass that place?" She asked with a brow on her features.

"We had passed by the store in question." Travil answered back. "Don't you remember?"

"Well, either way that is just the weirdest of things."

"Well Saya, we can't think about it for much longer." Jeffery finally spoke up, as he looked over at the girl. "We are in that kind of 'dog eat dog' world. I've heard of desperate measures… But that takes the cake… Right Travil?"

His attention was elsewhere back on the screen. There was another report of notice that caught his attention. There was a Faunus Civil Rights protest that had turned violent at charge by the once peaceful group that have changed their ways for the worse. The group known as the White Fang. At first, their cause was one of peaceful means like the demonstration was at first but it took a turn for the worse.

When that was announced, Travil had to look away. His ears flattened down as he shook his head. As a Faunus himself he would unfortunately will possibly be seen in the same light as the likes of the White Fang. That thought scared him. He doesn't want to be associated with a group like this, he doesn't want to even be labeled as one of them either. Just like what happened at the pier with Jannik, but what if it wasn't just one? What if it was more than just him? What if it was the entire human populist in Remnant?

A hand rested on Travil's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. As he looked over to see the hand and who's hand it belongs to. It was Jeffery's. He just gave back a small smile. "…Hey." He began to speak. "Don't worry about it. You're not them to me."

A small smile of Travil's began to form on his lips. His wolf-like ears beginning to poke back up once more. "…Thank you once more." He said in a harsh whisper.

Just like that, the transmission from the news cuts out for a moment. With it being stopped abruptly it attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Wondering what was going on Travil stood up looking at where the screen until a hologram began to form into view. It was then, that the image being projected was of a woman. She was middle-aged. Light-blonde hair tied into a bun with a little bit unattended and off to her right side. Glasses over her face and a dress that had a cape that looked like it had better days. Others begin to question if she was something of importance to their next and final spot. She finally spoke.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Just as this projection appeared, it fades the image of Glynda away. That's when some of the others took notice of the outside once again. Buildings of gothic structure amazes the others on the ship as their eyes lay upon these buildings. There was a grin on Jeffery's face as they passed by.

"Well, I say goodbye to one school and go to another. Man it's good to be getting the heck out of there-"

A noise cuts him off. As all three look at a young man pass by them, clutching his stomach and mouth as he runs pass by. All three looked over puzzled.

"…Well if some of us can keep in our lunch." Saya commented as she sighs.

"Um, Saya?" Travil begins to speak. "I think you got some vomit on your foot."

She looks down, seeing the small splotch of the bodily fluid right on the fabric. She begins to wince seeing it. "O-Oh gross…!" She yelped. "Why am I the only one affected?!"

This sudden chain of events made Jeffery laugh at first. He couldn't hold in his laughter after her reaction. As Saya turns her direction to the other. And starts slapping his shoulder countless of times to be quiet. "S-Shut up you jerk!" She yelped once more, "T-This is an emergency you dolt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
What Happens at the Courtyard…

As it felt like eons being cramped in an airship with someone with a weak stomach, the ship had finally docked and its doors opened. One of the first to step out to an immediate garbage can was this person with the sickness that caused the vomit on Saya's shoe. As the sounds of the lunch of the poor young man had come out from his stomach and into the contents inside the bin. The sounds of this act was stomach churning as it unfortunately were the first sounds some people, if not everyone exiting could hear as they look out to their surroundings. This was it, this would be the place to groom them into Hunters and Huntresses. This is Beacon Academy, the school that will forge their futures. Even if some had a bit of a rough start.

The trio now finally begin to walk out, as they pass the sight of the poor man hurling. As now they catch their thoughts looking at the many buildings this place has to offer.

"I still think you overreacted." Jeffery finally said, breaking the groups silence. Saya staring at him with a glare in her eyes. "…Well I mean you slapped me over and over. I can't feel my shoulder for cripes sakes!"

The dancer looked away in a huff. Having felt her pride was tarnished by the male's words. "You seem to be quite the ladies' man…" She finally commented as she stops the group with her tapping of the foot. The same foot that previously had the contents of something most vile. As finally, she had the both young men stop to look at her angry features. "…You didn't start to clean my footwear but when you saw a blondie with a nice body cry the same foul you jump right in that did you?"

A grin flashed on the features of Jeffery's face as he looks back at Saya, a laugh coming out of his lips. "I apologized for shoving you to the side and cleaned your shoe off. This 'blondie with a nice body' as you put it did had the most damage you know…"

"That doesn't matter you dolt!" She barked back. "I was the closest one next to you, yet you really reached far for her, didn't you?"

"I think I don't like your tone of voice there miss."

"Don't you miss me, 'Mister Suave.' Gosh you surely have your head somewhere else do you?"

"'Says', you're really grabbing for straws aren't you?"

"You helped her before me!"

"People, enough!" Travil finally barked out at the two. "Can we not start an argument for such pity reasons?"

The two stand silent as they stood at each other. With a collected sigh the shook hands to make amends as the Faunus looks on with a slight smile forming on his features. The three finally continued their march to inside the academy finally on the steps of the large courtyard. Seeing the many buildings that circle such a facility. It was a grand facility indeed as they look to see its beauty. All three were taken back as their eyes wondered, wondering what building is home to which means of education. The possibilities were endless as for one of them. The excitement was too much.

"I-I can't believe we're actually here…!" Jeffery began to shout. "Beacon Academy, the prominent academy for Hunters and Huntresses. I-I… I feel like I'm going to faint in excitement…!"

Suddenly, just as Jeffery was catching his breath from his airless lungs an explosion was heard catching all three off guard. Their eyes dart at the direction of the blast to see it's end result. Only to see two girls in an argument about this, incident that transpired.

"…Well that happened-" Jeffery tried to speak as both Saya and Travil covered his mouth, temporarily making him mute as the two of them tried to hear what was going on. With this, the young man can only watch with them as events folded in front of them.

"Unbelievable!" One of the girls begin to yell. Her clothing, face, and everything covered in literal dust, dulling her white outfit. "This is exactly the thing I'm talking about!" With a stomp on the ground, as if shedding her skin like a snake the soot was flown off revealing her almost brightening white outfit.

"I'm really, really sorry…!" The other girl spoke. Her outfit of blacks and reds making her stand out of the crowd as much as the other. Luggage spread out behind her as it was knocked out of a cart. The digits of her fingers connecting as she tries to apologies.

The girl in white grunts, "You complete dolt!" She spat out as she tries to regain some composure she had obviously lost. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little _young_ to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-…I..-" The girl in red tried to answer before getting cut off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!" She spat as her head looked away from the other, right into the sight of the trio. Immediately they tried to look away themselves from this public debacle. Still with their hands on Jeffery until the finally decided to take them off of his lips. But the conversation they were eavesdropping on didn't stop there.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!" The girl in red loudly grunted back. Getting back the attention of the other before she was interrupted once more.

"It's heiress, actually." This time, a third female entered the conversational equivalent of a forest fire. Her outfit of black and white with her weapon in prominent view behind her. A bow particularly placed on her head. It didn't seem to matter to Jeffery and Saya for that matter but for the Faunus Travil himself. That one bit himself made his interests go to this third person that entered in to hopefully put an end to this mess.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The one in black began to speak once more. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss gloated, confirming her name. Once again interrupting another person.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The one in black retorted. As both Saya and Jeffery gasped, holding in their laughter. This time Travil covering up their mouths to shut them up from even saying a peep.

"Wha-How dare-" Weiss began to stutter her words as the one in red begins to hide her own giggling. The indignity of being put in her place almost sets her off as she steps forward to the other. Only to grunt once more. Swiping something out of the hands of the other. As she storms off. Into the path of the three as they opened a gap between them to not be her next prey to be lashed an earful.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" The girl in red shouts as the last words of this matter were said. Sighing to herself as she mutters something to herself.

The three looked at each other with confused looks at what just happened. All not wanting to even say a peep on the matter they just continued onward. Leaving this matter behind them.

…

Within a building shaped in a circular dome, is where the possible future students of Beacon begin to fill into. With its only entrance being marked by a large wooden door with two larger windows on both its left and right sides. Inside the building, it felt like a gladiatorial arena. The floor the students are stepping into acted as the stage the fights of previous skirmishes and training took place. Yet the floor was spotless and looking from the students view, they could see other seats circling them.

This is one interesting building as it sparks the interests of Jeffery. The room had not yet filled in as he still begins to look around him. Unaware both his newly acquainted friends have stepped away from his daze and amazement in such a building. It's mix and blend of ancient and modern architecture. It peaked in his mind. _"I can get used to seeing this for four years…"_ Jeffery begins to think yet again. _"I just only wonder why they got this place-"_ Unaware to his surroundings the young man bumped shoulders with another person. It knocked him back into reality as he looked over at the other he had just bumped into.

"Oh jeez, sorry!" He begins to shout. A little panic in his voice, feeling as if he had dislocated this person's own shoulder with just a tap to it. That's when he finally concentrated on the other. It was a girl, with her lavender eyes concentrated on her shoulder Jeffery bumped into. Rubbing it with her hand as her golden locks of blonde hair begin to cascade over her. The locks reached down to the girls lower back as her outfit is a very, very revealing one. A jacket all but doing its job covering her with the girl's chest in full view being covered by just a golden colored handkerchief and a bright yellow undershirt. That's when she finally looks up at Jeffery as her eyes meets his black hues. Both their eyes lit up, as they had meet before on the ship they came to Beacon in.

"Hey! It's you!" She finally spoke. "I thought you were a gentleman and not a brute! You can just poke it not run into it you know." Her smile only widens as she gently tapped his other shoulder.

A relieved smile begins to form on Jeffery as he felt the tap. "I guess I was bound to see you again." He commented. "I guess just not cleaning off barf on shoes was a one-time thing…"

"You know, you went away before I got your name and likewise. You surly went to clean another 'victim's' shoe like mine." An evil smirk formed. "Do you just like pretty girls' feet or something?"

"N-No! Nonononononono!" The male shook his head at a rapid pace, denying the question. "Absolutely not!"

"Then what was that display?" One of her eyebrows raised up. As the smirk only grew more and more sinister.

His hand covered his face as the male groaned. "…If I say I don't are you going to continue to plague my existence…?"

The female begins to snicker, her hand removing his from his face as the two shared another look. "Hey, how about I give you my name in a form of an apology…?" Her smirk returning to a light smile. "Come on, I'm actually curious of you now."

After a short silence, Jeffery finally caved in. Giving a nod. "Alright, fire away."

She gives a nod back. Clearing her pipes with a cough or two. "The name's Yang. I guess I'm not that special other than I do have another sibling you forgot to even look at."

"…Wait, Yang was it?" Jeffery rose a brow of his own. "You have a sister?"

"Well, it's a complicated thing but, don't even dodge telling me your name now! Do not be that kind of a person!"

A chuckle from the young man as he once again forgot to even say his name once more. Making the same mistake once again to not just her. "…You may call me Jeffery. Jeff for short if you want."

"I'll remember that. For sure." She commented as her eyes looked back at the entrance behind him. As the last few begin to pack into the building. Her eyes picking out someone as she begins to flag the person over. "Ruby! Over here!" The person finally looking over with another person. "I saved you a spot!"

To his surprise, this girl was dressed in red and black. Just like a girl that was previously yelled at by the snooty Weiss Schnee. Just his luck that this was the person Yang had flagged over. Either this was just a strange coincidence, or that this was just one weird episode of déjà vu that backhanded him in the mind. With the other beside the blonde, the two begin to converse, with Yang even forgetting of Jeffery's previous appearance just right beside her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang began to speak. Her eyes looking over at the other.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" The other retorted back. Her voice hinted at a little anger from her words.

"Yikes…" Yang added. "Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire, and I-I think some ice?" Ruby pondered slightly.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang butted in with a teasing tone of her voice.

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed and I exploded, and then she yelled at me again! And then I felt really, really, bad! And then I _just_ wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" A voice shouted, spooking the very paranoid Ruby right off her feet and right into the arms of her sister. Catching her in amazing speed the eye can't even track! The sudden shift in weight shoved Yang back into Jeffery as with the bump he side-stepped to see someone he surly hoped to not see again, Weiss Schnee.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby yelped, panicked of this turn of events. Not even noticing the other was behind her, listening into this conversation just like Jeffery was.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The snooty girl grunted out.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang spoke in a monotoned voice, shocked that the events her younger sister spoke about were in fact true.

"It was an accident." Ruby finally spoke again as her elder sister finally let her off. And confronted Weiss once more. "It was an accident!" A pamphlet flashed just close to Ruby's own face as she looked at in confusion. "…What's this?"

The pamphlet from Weiss hands had a caricature of a person with a dumbfounded face. Unsure of the thing in his hands with the words of the title above and below him, its title called; 'Dust for Dummies; and other Inadequate Individuals'.

Weiss begins to speak, almost sounding like a spokesperson for a product. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

The other in red stares at confusion with this information as it seems to go into one ear, and out the other. Only with a response of "Uhhh…." In confusion to this entire thing. It even made both Jeffery and Yang share a same quick glance at each other in the same confusion as Ruby. Only to stare back at this continuation of their previous argument.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss said, snapping Ruby out of confusion.

"Absolutely…?" Ruby spoke unsurely if that was the right or wrong answer. With the pamphlet being shoved into her hands by the other.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me ever again."

"Look uh…" Yang began to speak to Weiss, still steamed of the situation. "It sounds like you two got off the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis." Ruby added as this advice gave her an added boost of confidence in her voice. As all they all look at Weiss. Ruby's hand stretching out to the other. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies…"

"Yeah!" Weiss began with a mocking tone in her voice. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." She points to another male with the same exact description. Indeed he was tall, blonde, and scraggly with a blonde build. As this had peaked his interest as he was singled out to unfortunately be mocked in this girl's satire of an answer.

"Oh wow, really…?" Ruby's voice cracked as she was excited in this reply. Her hopes of a clean slate might actually be happening.

There was a glare on Weiss' face that lasted for a solid two seconds before she answered in a stern reply of, "No."

"Called it…" Jeffery murmured slightly as something boomed out of a microphone.

There was a clearing of a throat as a voice then began to speak. "…I'll keep this brief." The voice of a male spoke as it attracted everyone's attention in the room. Even this group to finally end this turmoil.

The eyes of the room lay upon the stage to a man being prod up with a cane in his one hand as his other hand pushed up his small spectacles. His layers of many greens standing out as the room became silent. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." There was a momentary pause, before the last words of this man finally uttered from his mouth. "It is up to you to take the first step." He removes himself from the microphone as he exits stage left before another person steps to the mic. A familiar voice to those who have heard her on the ships beforehand, Glynda Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The only words she said as finally the other students begin to take off. Just as the four begin to look at each other once more.

"He seemed kind of off…" Yang began to speak, with a weary tone in her voice.

"It was almost he wasn't even there…" Ruby added, making the four think for only just a few seconds before someone interrupted their train of thought.

"I'm a natural blonde you know!" It was the poor boy in Weiss' previously mocking monologue. Unaware he was the target of this hate. Only for Weiss herself to facepalm in the redundancy of this unaware young man.

"…Natural huh?" Jeffery finally began to speak in this now party of five. "You know actually, that is a nice shine to that glorious blond hair, of yours pal, you mind telling me about that shine?"

Taken back by this, the other male looks at Jeffery with confusion as he tries to form a sentence in his mind. He takes a quick look back at the three ladies. With a wink and a nod of his head to give them an excuse to skedaddle. Immediately, Weiss rolled her eyes as she takes off in one direction as Yang with a wink of her own begins to whisper to her younger sister.

"Come on, he's good men." Yang tugged on her younger sister's hood, dragging Ruby with her as she questioned what was going on.

"Y-Yang…! Wait a second! Who was that guy?!" She yelled out in a hushed voice as she finally had her sister's gripped loosened from her hood.

"Like I said, good men." The elder sister spoke once more in her normal voice. "We've meet him before."

"…" Ruby pondered it for a moment until the thought had hit her square in the face. "Oooohhh…. He cleaned your boot!"

"Yeah let's go with that."

…

As quick nightfall came to past, the sun came out. The morning sun bright as can be as others began their mourning routines, gearing up for the events yet to come. Today was the day that these young prospects will show their metal, their craft, their strengths to this man in green. This will be just a stepping stone to come across into their goals later on. This is the first step to that exact goal.

Inside a locker room just near the building they were in previous is where some of these young men and woman began their final preparations for the task yet to come. The lockers held their weapons from the night previous for safe keeping and for that matter not to start another incident that had happened the afternoon previous. Which, thank the school for doing something as so. Because mostly everybody didn't want a few loud students to possibly lash out at others who were unprepared.

The Faunus Travil began to open his locker to take out his weapon. In its current form it was nothing more than something comparable to a small twig. With just a press of a button on the side, the small shape began to suddenly grew to a large staff. Yet it wasn't even a staff, but on one end a sharp bayonet spiked out on top while on the bottom becoming a large fat end. A nod of approval came from him as he clicked the button again. Returning it to is small twig size. "At least this weapon still survives." He murmurs before closing the locker, revealing nothing more than a face looking on. His glance meets the other to only realize, it was the grinning face of someone he didn't wish to see yet again. The smug and arrogant face of Jannik Hellblau.

"Nice little 'peashooter' there, Faunus trash…" Hellblau chuckled as his smirk grew more sinister. "Not a weapon I expected from a person like you. It looks a little too, modern for you. Don't want to poke your eye out…"

"And I thought you wouldn't make it past the front door, Mr. Hellblau." Travil snarled back. The grey hairs on the back of his head standing in rage. His yellow eyes glaring, poised to shut up the other right then and there.

"Woah, easy… Can't take a compliment there huh? Typical." The grin dimmed, showing a glare of his own. "…Your species are all the same."

"You talk big game, Mr. Hellblau." Travil added. "I wouldn't like to throw barbs, but I do have somewhere to be right now. I'll take my leave…" The Faunus then turned his back to the other as he decides to walk away. Thinking this would be a better option than any more conflict. A choice that Hellblau thought insulted him. A choice, that angered the young man in blues and whites.

"Walk on your own merits you scum! But I will have the last laugh today! I _swear_ on it!" He shouts at Travil, a rage in his eyes. Itching for a fight to sprawl out as the Faunus just ignored him. The sight that attracted other eyes.

Turning the corner out of Hellblau's eagle-eyed sight, Travil sighed out loud. His hand covering his face as it begins to scrape over his skin. He was still mad over it, trying to not let the hateful words get to him. From behind him, he could feel a tap from his left shoulder. Dreading the worst, dreading someone just like Jannik. "Hey…" A voice spoke out, the voice of a female.

The ears of on top of Travil's ears pointed straight upwards hearing such a voice. His eyes darted over as he quickly stands into attention to the person with this feminine voice. A shock to the senses to see that it was someone his eyes looked upon just the previous day. Bright golden-yellow eyes, an outfit of black and white, and on her head of black luxurious locks that spread past her shoulders was a black bow. Another small sigh of relief came out of the Faunus as this wasn't another person just like Jannik, at all even.

"You've looked like you had better mornings." She spoke again, looking right up at his ears. "…It's clear you're a Faunus. But what kind, and who are you?"

"A Wolf Faunus." Travil spoke, "And, my name is Travil… Travil Dijon to be specific."

"Blake." She only said as her eyes locked with his again. "Just don't let those people get to you." Her only advice spoken as her glance broke off with his, as she begins to walk away with his eyes looking at her as she left.

"…Blake…" He murmured to himself, his eyes finally looked off in another direction. Thinking about that name. "…" He was silent as one of his ears twitched. "…Thank you." He murmured again breaking this silence as his glance turns around to see another person.

"Travil, hey!" It was Saya. As she darts over to his side. Her hues of purple swaying in the wind as she finally stopped right beside him. "Glad to see you again. Did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Travil questioned, his brow raising in confusion.

"The rumors on teams going around. I swear I could hear everyone talking about it in here." Saya continued, doubling down on the rumors she heard.

"For once, I did not hear such things."

"Well, what I heard was teams of four will be grouped together. So, there might be a twenty-five percent chance we'll be together!"

"…Well, odds I hope would be true. I guess we'll find out where we will have to go soon-"

Another voice interrupted, this time from the intercom in the entire room. The voice of Goodwitch coming out from the speakers. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

"…Well, I believe that's what people call a 'convince'." Travil said with a smile. Saya begins to chuckle slightly as the two begin to head off to their next destination.

…

With all the presumed first year students all set and ready by the cliffside of Beacon Cliff, the students stand on plates with the crest of the school on them. Ready to hear their next instruction once more from both Glynda Goodwitch, and the man in all different greens. People call him Professor Ozpin, or Ozpin for short. His position of Beacon Academy is to simply run it as if it was a well-oiled machine. With his words from last night still lingering in some of their heads, shocked to finally know the fact he is the headmaster of the facilities. The students eyes on him, he begins to speak once more.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now." Glynda intervenes. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

The students look on, some nodding along to the chagrin of young Ruby. Not liking what she had just heard.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interests to be prepared with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

This made some of the students look at each other, some giving comments to their fellow students and for one other. Shattered her expectations as she only shouted, "What?!" That voice belonging to of course, Ruby once more.

"After you partnered up." The Headmaster begun once again. "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

That alone caught a few off guard. Even one of them nervously laughing, followed by an audible gulp.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished as he looked out to the first year students.

"Yeah, um sir-"

"Good." Ozpin interrupted. Not even batting an eye. "Now take your positions."

With that command, the students took out their weapons, prepping for what the school might throw out at them. Travil took a look over at Saya, in return her glance looked over at Jeffery's. Who just only winked as now finally, he unsheathed his two twin blades. The black on them turning bright red in the span of a few seconds.

"Uh, sir?" The same student who was interrupted once again began to speak once more. "I got a question." With his words, one of the students shot into the sky in such force. Being catapulted into the air over the lush forests down below. Followed by more, and more. "So, this landing strategy thingy." The student continued. "Uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No." Ozpin answered. "You will be falling."

That answer followed by another student catapulting into the air. As the students left were being thin on who's on the cliff grows thinner, and thinner. Travil launched next into the air, a howl of fear beginning to form as he fired out of the gate. Followed by Saya as her fabrics danced in the air like streamers as herself looked like a purple comet heading straight into the forest below. With a click, the next to fly was Jeffery. Fired into the air his blades acted like gliders, sending him out the farthest from the others. Something he wasn't expecting as the only thing he yelled was simply one word. "CRAP!"

"Oh, I see." The student continued again as even more students flew into the skies above. "So, like, do you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin answered again. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhh…. Yeah." With his questions. The realization of him being the last one there as he finally saw the last two shot out in succession with one another. He peered over at both Ozpin and Glynda one last time. "What exactly is a landing strate-" Finally, the last of the students was fired into the air. With his yelling as the last words he would say. Only Ozpin looks out to the skies above the Emerald Forest. His mug in hand he simply sips out of it. Waiting for the students to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Eyes are the Portraits to the Soul

Students began their dissent into the greenery of the Emerald Forest, the mission in their minds as the try to prep for a safe landing. Some fall with grace, some fall with brutality, some take a few chunks of forestry with them as they land. And then there's those who wildly flap their hands in the air as they hope to the dear lord that they survive.

Saya begins her fall from grace, her movements as she drops from one of the hard trees as she grips the trunk with her weapons. Dropping from one trunk to the other, gripping on the tree with her metal tipped fans. Leaving their mark on the tree until she finally dropped off. The fans made deep cuts into the tree she carved. A little smirk came from the purple dancer as she closed the fan. "…Metal does do that to wood…" She looks from above, still seeing the others make their dives into the ground. She finally sighs. "…I guess I should follow them-"

With the sound of a gun firing, another student drops onto the ground beside her, the blasts stopping the speed. This mystery student stops stabbing the trunk of the tree in front of the student. The tree exploded in such force, chunks of wood flying into the air as the rest begin to fall. To her surprise, Saya knows this other student. From the leather covering him to the ears on his head. It was the Faunus himself, Travil. He looks over, eyes meeting as there is a smile on both of their features.

"Do you not mind me, dropping in?" He said, pulling the sharp end out of the splintered trunk. "This does mean we will be together for the next four years…"

"You have no idea, how much my life brightened by seeing your eyes." Saya commented. As she looks up ahead. "…We need to get to the temple now. That is what we were told, right?"

The Wolf Faunus nods, as he begins to smell the air. His hairs stood up as he looks around. "…We must move. Now." He said, pumping the handle end of his weapon. "Keep your weapons out. I smell them…"

"Smell what?" Saya questioned as she looked around, peering at the dense forestry around them. It was then, she sees a pair of eyes. Red, soulless eyes. Her fans out at the ready to strike she begins to move around. Slow short steps, moving and shaking like a dancer. Her fans flowing in the wind as an extension to herself. "…Your left." She only said as he looks over.

The eyes staring at them, poised and ready to attack. But there was a problem, a very big problem. There were more eyes. The two red eyes became four, then became six eyes. Eight, ten, twelve eyes staring at them. "I see them…" Travil loudly murmured. His weapon at the ready. "…Come at me you soulless-"

The creatures attack, lunging at Travil. Firing at the monster with his weapon the blast sending the monster back full force in the air. Leaving it open for Saya to slice the beast in two. The pack attacked, as the male charges in, stabbing at every one of them at sight, chopping down one after the other. One jumped into the air, snarling as the Faunus blocked the claws of the beast. He flips the beast back with a solid punt to the face. The monster clawed into the air, trying to strike Travil as he jumped back, pumping the handle and firing the beast back. It went flying back as the monster slammed into the tree.

The other begins to charge, her strikes with her fans declawing the beasts at one hit. And decapitating them the other. The momentum never changed as she kept up the tempo of the beasts' wild and rampant path to tear at her alive. A group of three begin to charge at her. Her eyes closed as her movements stopped, and a burst of purple light glows from her. In a fraction of just mere milliseconds the heads were thrown into the air as they begin to disintegrate into the air. The threat was gone as the dancer looks back at the Faunus. His eyes were wide seeing what seemed impossible.

"…H-How…?!" Travil finally spoke. His voice cracked in disbelief.

"Travil, do you know what a Semblance is…?" Saya looks over, her fans closing as they were placed on her sides. "That was mine, but sadly I cannot use it again for a while..."

"Let's talk of it later. When we can get out of here alive."

The other nods as the two begin to head into the direction of where the temple might be. Or at least hopefully they do know where it is. "…North…" Travil only comments as he smells the air once more. "I can smell it…"

…

Meanwhile up ahead falling from the heavens above screaming in the voice of an angel kicked out of the kingdom of the skies, Jeffery falls onto the earth below. "Crap crap crap crap…!" He yelps, as the man in black falls into the forest below. His blades caught onto a few branches as they snagged on awkwardly to the two trees. The branches snagged and twisted from the torque Jeffery brought on the two trees. They bend as the sounds of snapping wood were heard. Jeffery's eyes widen hearing such a noise. "…I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to-"

The trees snap. The weight Jeffery carried was too much as he plummeted straight down onto the ground. The young man yells as he falls, his eyes shut tight as he falls, forgetting to even try to land on his two feet. Into the dark abyss below, but for another student right under him caught Jeffery out of pure luck. With a thud and even bouncing the student back, Jeffery was unaware of the other catching him from the sky. His tightly shut eyes begin to open as he still kept his screaming at its maximum yelp.

His eyes layed upon the one who saved him. The other, another male with clear blue eyes. His dark blue hat covering his light-blue hair. His snazzy suit with its different hues of blue covering his large, bulky, and tall frame. Jeffery's yelling became silent as he finally looked at the other in the eyes. Both were silent for a few seconds, trying to form words to even say.

"…My hero!" Jeffery finally spoke as he tries to begin to wrap his hands around the tall other, only to be dropped right onto the ground from the other's tall height. His rear slamming onto the ground first he groans in pain.

"Comrade…" The other spoke. "…Now is not time to play kiddy game." He steps forward as his weapon was pulled out form inside his coat. It was a bulky gun, with a massive chamber. The eyes of Jeffery lit up looking at it. Almost smiling in glee seeing such a weapon like it.

"Oh my god, y-you're a gangster!" Jeffery yelped, before seeing in front of them. Eyes were on them. The red glowing eyes. "…Grimm." He stood right up. His blades back in his hands. "What do you think they are…? Beowolfs? Something else?"

"You talk too much…" The other pulls the trigger on his weapon. Multiple shots firing from the barrel as the monsters, came out of hiding and begins to charge.

"Well they're Beowolfs!" A grin formed from Jeffery's features. "I hope your gun can turn into a sword or something because they're coming-"

As a command, the other's weapon changed, the gun barrel centered, the butt of the gun changed to a hilt, as a larger than life blade begins to eject out of hiding and snap into place. The large man charged, chopping almost every one of these monsters, these 'Grimm' the other called them. He went on a spree of pure madness as he stabbed, chopped, and sliced every one of them down. With the task done, his weapon returned to its form from before. As the weapon was returned to under the jacket behind him. The monsters Grimm turned into dust, as for Jeffery his new partner it left him stunned. His eyes were almost out of his sockets how shocked he was seeing it all flash in his eyes.

"…" He was silent. As he just walks up to the other and stepped right beside him. He was only two feet shorter compared to him. "…I like you…" Jeffery finally spoke. "This is going to be a great four years." Suddenly, he jumped right on the other's back. "Forward, my new companion! Wait…" He slid off the other as he only pats his back. "…That was rude. I didn't get your name."

"Franklin." He only said with his frown looking at the ground. "Franklin, my name." He grabs Jeffery, yanking him on the others back as the other holds on. "Stay up. You will be set of eyes." He begins to walk through the forest as the only thing Jeffery can do is laugh as he held on to the other.

"This is fun…! I'm a giant! ME WILL CRUSH ALL IN PATH!" Jeffery giggles in glee as if he was a child once again, only a sigh coming out from Franklin possibly regretting the decision to keep him up there.

…

Travil and Saya finally reached their destination of the shrine. A sigh in relief from Saya as she looked exhausted. "Finally…!" She cried as she rested on the trunk of a tree. "This… This has to be the place…!"

"But yet we are not alone…" Travil spoke up as he and reluctantly Saya looked over. He was right, there were two others around the shrine. "I see other students. Come on Saya." Travil begins to walk as then he heard a noise coming from above. At the shrine, he could see the two students. To his amazement, one of them was Blake. A small smile of comfort finally forms on the Faunus' features as at least someone was there he could trust. Her partner, that's another story as his eyes widen in surprise. It was Yang. The girl Jeffery helped clean her boot from the vomit of another student. "…Saya… It's vomit girl…" He said with a grin as the other only groaned.

"I'm happy Jeffery's not here to ogle over her once more…"

The two look up, along with the others beside the shrine as they see out of all things Ruby fall from the air yelling, "Heads up…!" Just to then get collected by another student in air as they both fall into the woods behind Saya.

Travil looks back at Saya. "Help them out now!" With a nod, she takes off to try to find the two that collided in the air. As Travil's sights were on something else. As from the other side of the clearing trees begin to fall after the sound of a Grimm groans out. It claws in the air, before something strikes behind it. As this very, very different Grimm falls over to the ground with a thud. With the joyful shout of a "Yehaw!", was heard. As a girl in pink rolls out from on top of the monster as it falls over.

The youth sprouts back up with a frown on her face. "Aw…" She looks back at the Grimm, "It's broken." She shot back on the beast, as another student tried to make his way through the beast.

"Nora…" The male began to speak, he was out of breath with his hand over the monster. "…Don't ever do that again…" He looks up, something wasn't right. The girl wasn't there as he looks around in a feverish pace. Low and behold, the one he called Nora was somewhere else.

"Oooooohhhh…." She was at the shrine, as she looks at an artifact in delight. She grabs the piece and begins to pose around with it. Singing to herself, "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!-"

"NORA!" Her partner shouted, stopping the other's singing and posing in front of the others. Finally with Travil himself joining as he grabs a piece of his own in this little 'public performance' by Nora.

The other only giggles as she grabbed her piece off her head. "Coming, Ren…!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa…?" Blake commented in confusion as Yang tried to answer.

Suddenly another Grimm growls as more trees begin to crumble in another direction. As it was chasing another girl in red and gold. The monster was large as the trees it mowed over flattened down by the beast's large frame with its grotesque claws. It takes a swipe as the female for her to jump through the gap of its claw as she still runs. "Jaune!" She cried out. As the beast tried to track her down.

Saya finally climbs the tree where both Ruby and the other landed on. Only when she did, seeing Ruby finally standing on the trunk as the male finally calls out to the girl being chased by the Grimm, as he is dangling in the air by his feet. "Pyrrha!" The male finally called out as he tried to free himself.

"Woah…" Ruby murmured out loud, as she finally caught her footing as she runs and jumps off the trunk of the tree. Almost scaring Saya as she did. "Ruby!" Jaune called out in surprise as well as finally the girl jumped out of the tree and tumbled onto the ground standing straight up as the others look at her in surprise.

"…Ruby?" Her sister finally spoke with a smile in her face.

"Yang…!" The younger sister shouts as the two tried to high five to be interrupted by of course, Nora as she shouts out, "Nora!" scaring the two.

The Grimm hissed in the background as everyone just stared on. A strange sight to see a Grimm that size as Travil scratches his head as his attention returned to the other four girls.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail…?" Blake questioned once more as suddenly, Yang's own emotions got the best of her.

The blonds then lilac colored eyes begin to turn red as she begins to growl in anger. "I can't take it anymore!" She barked out, "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Surprised and not willing to anger the ticking time bomb that's Yang, the others did not even say a word. Not a peep or a chirp was heard as finally Ren joins all five of those looking on.

"Um… Yang…?" Ruby finally spoke up as she patted the other's arm. Getting her attention as she only points upwards. That's when the elder sister and the others look up into the skies, there they see another creature of Grimm circling around them. Looking closer, Travil spoke up in shock.

"Someone's clinging onto that things own claws!" He shouts as upon closer inspection; the others took another look. The Faunus was right to call it out as there was someone clinging on for dear life on the gigantic claw on the flying Grimm. It was none other than Weiss Schnee.

Weiss herself looks on in horror as her one hand clutched on to the claw. With an iron grip she kept latched on. "How could you leave me?!" She shouts out loud. The Grimm shrieks out as the flying beast realizes something or for that matter, someone is latching on to one of its claws.

"I said 'jump'…" Ruby yells back, in order to justify a point that really the others would question why.

"She's going to fall." Blake added on.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren added as everyone watch Weiss beginning to fall.

Right behind the group, out of the woodwork, Franklin and Jeffery finally joined in as ironically enough Jeffery still rested on the back of the tall Franklin as now the other slid off looking on at the sight of Weiss plummeting down to the ground. Back in the tree, Saya finally released Jaune of his shackles of branches as she gotten him down and on his feet once more. A sigh from Saya came out of her lips as the male looked out. Seeing the other falling, a grin forms on his face. This is his chance, his hopes to become a hero. He jumps out of the tree in the disbelief of Saya, as Jaune outstretched his arms surprisingly catching Weiss in midair.

The grin on Jaune's face grew wider as he begins to speak. "Just… Dropping in…?" The moment of 'romance' was shortly interrupted with the realization of the two still in the air. The two clung to each other as Jaune muttered out, "Oh god…" Followed by the pair plummeting to the earth.

The grip of the two suddenly grew too lose as Jaune faceplants right onto the ground. Followed by Weiss landing on top of the poor boy as she looks at her nails in such a glaring way.

"…My 'hero'…" The heiress sighed out in discontent.

"My back…" The boy groaned out as the group looks on in the background. Still seeing Pyrrha running about with the other giant Grimm chasing behind her. As out of the trees, Saya jumps out, landing beside the group looking on.

Suddenly the other gets slammed by the Darkstalker's claw as she shoots over, landing right in front of everyone. As they all watched from the point of impact, to the landing. "Well, I give that a seven…" Jeffery murmured as Franklin nudged on his side with his large fist to make him quiet.

"Great!" Yang speaks once more. Beginning to sound in a sarcastic tone. "The gang's all here. Now we can all die together!"

That's when Ruby begins to look over at her sister with a grin. "Not if I can help it…" She only said before charging into the field, catching everyone off guard.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out, but it falls into deaf ears for her sister as her weapon was pulled out. She fired the scythe as she headed straight into the path of the Darkstalker. With a swing of the scythe, the monster blocked it with the claw as it just bounced Ruby back.

Ruby struggles to stand right back up as she yells back at the others. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She finally stands on her two feet at the loud steps of the Grimm begin to inch closer to the girl. She fired her weapon right onto the shell of the Darkstalker as she begins to retreat. The shot only aggravates the monster as it gives chase.

"Oh great!" Jeffery yells out. "She's going to get herself killed and we're all just watching and where are you going?"

The person Jeffery questioned was Ruby's sister Yang. As she charges out to try to save her sister. Yelling out her name as she tries to get close to her, the Grimm in the skies above begin to shriek out once again. Getting close to the ground as the monster could, its wings spread out far and wide before it flapped down to the ground. Its own feathers firing onto the ground as one of these feathers caught onto Ruby herself. Snagging her cape and pinning her down. The feathers kept flying down as Yang charges in. A lapse in judgement as she stops just clear of the feathers pinning Yang back from her younger sister as she looks on in fright. Seeing Ruby trying to free herself.

Yang tries to crawl closer, "Ruby, get out of there!" She yells out.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yells back, trying to free her cape from the feather it was pinned under. The Deathstalker reappeared, right over Ruby. Its tail and stinger reaching upwards from the sky as it was poised to strike her down. Ruby looks up in horror seeing the sight. The tail begins to come swinging down. Yang calls out to Ruby again trying to reach her. Ruby ducks in fright, seeing her fate was sealed. Until a wall of ice caught the tail just in time. The sound of ice crunching when it formed and caught it.

"You are so childish…" A voice began to speak. As Ruby opens her eyes she looks around her, and then at the stinger, just feet away from her.

She looks up, seeing the one who saved her. "W-Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She stands up, looking over at the other. "And I suppose, I can be a bit… Difficult… But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together." She hunched over. "So if you quit trying to show off I'll be… Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby sighed. Looking up at Weiss. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine…" Weiss only said as she walked passed the other. Trying to recuperate herself. At least for now, they seem to be on the same page. Ruby looks up at the Deathstalker as it struggles to free its tail from the ice. Growling about as the ice begins to lose its hold little by little. She begins to walk away until she was grabbed by her elder sister, and she clings on very, very tightly.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang finally spoke. Relief in her voice as the two look up in the skies. The other Grimm was there, still circling around. The two finally returned to the group as some had their eyes on the flying Grimm. Finally making its turn back, heading straight for them again.

"Guys." Jaune finally spoke out with a little panic in his voice, "That thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss spoke up. Pointing to the shrine, "Our task is right in front of us…"

"She's right." Ruby nods in agreement. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune says in agreement as him, Ruby, and surprisingly Jeffery grab the rest of the artifacts. A nod shared by the three of them as their attention quickly goes back to the Darkstalker as the monster grows, trying to pull its tail from its icy prison. The ice begins to snap as it tugged on the ice with its own might once more.

Feeling time was running out, Ren finally spoke, "Time we left."

"Right…" Ruby agreed. Looking back at the others. "Let's go." With that, Ruby leads on ahead with the others following right behind her. It would seem that the two large creatures of Grimm would be their only problem.

But something was off as Travil suddenly stopped in his tracks. His hairs on his head stood upright as he sniffs the air. The golden-yellow eyes of the Faunus looks around as he could now see the thing that scared him. There was another problem that was overlooked. "Oh no…" He murmured, as the stop caught the eyes of Jeffery, Saya, and Franklin. The three looked upon the land in front of them, and behind the others. There were more Grimm, large packs of Beowolfs and Ursai begin to make their march out of the wilderness.

"You have got to be _KIDDING_ me?!" Jeffery yelled. As his eyes couldn't believe the sight. "W-Where did these idiots come from?!"

"Everywhere…" Travil murmured out loud, his eyes darting from the beasts over to stragglers from the group. Blake and Yang.

"Hey, why did you four stop?" The blonde questioned as her eyes looked at the land behind them. Both her and Blake look on in horror seeing the sight before them.

"I want you two to keep going on." Travil said with his weapon drawn. "You're with the main group, we'll take care of the stragglers."

"You're not serious with this are you? That's not right." Blake spoke up as Jeffery stepped in front of Travil, both the ladies eyes on him.

"You two need to go." Jeffery said as both his blades slid out of their hilts on his back. "We're not going to let any of them get to you first."

"But why?" Yang asked, both puzzled by how they were acting."

"Just go!" Jeffery yelled, "We're going to the same place anyways, just clear us a path!"

The two reluctantly looked at each other before nodding, they were needed elsewhere. Both nod at the two as only Yang spoke once more, "Be safe…" As finally the two departed, leaving the four to deal with the large pack of Grimm.

As Saya begins her dance once more with her fans pulled out with grace, her eyes peered over at the others. Franklin with his heavy duty weapon pulled out on standby his hat was only pushed up as his light-blue eyes glared out.

"Remember what we promised." Travil spoke, the silence dying down. "They'll clear a path. We have them. We're going back to Beacon, clothes tattered and bloody, or in caskets." He finally made the first move as he fired into the pack of Grimm. The shot blasting away a few of the weak monsters back. "Remove them from the earth!"

With that he charges ahead in a blistering pace, jumping into the air as he dived down into the gaggle of Grimm below hacking, and slashing them with the bayonet on his staff. Franklin fired his as the rattle of the flying bullets mowed down the monsters ahead of him. Only for him to stop as Jeffery took over with the rest, slicing and hacking the one left. Not missing his mark with every stroke of his twin blades. The piercing of the beasts as he kept going. One Ursa tries to take a swipe at the young man in black, before he swings his body back to miss the swing of the large, grotesque beasts swing from its claw. Just as Franklin struck the beast with a swing of his blade from his weapon. Transformed from its previous form as the two continued to fight with brute strength with their swings of their blades. Hacking and slashing every one of the Grimm in their sight. Saya herself kept her body moving, her heartbeat as the rhythm to her dance. Chopping the beasts who foolishly swipe at her, and kept into her beat. Her rhythm going faster the more these monsters tried to swipe and claw. Only to be greeted with a quick demise. Her fans flowing with every movement of her hands, with every blow dealt to each of the Grimm.

The four worked quickly, eradicating the Grimm that appeared, making quick work on the large pack. With the final monster brought to the ground and turned into dust, the four looked at each other. Some like Saya and Travil panting. Fighting to catch their breaths as both Jeffery and Franklin look out around them. Trying to spot any more Grimm that could be hiding in the darkness of the forest. Their threat was gone as the girl and the Faunus finally caught their breaths. Only for them to meet up with the rest of their group.

"…Nicely done gentleman." Saya sighed in relief. "We kicked their behinds!"

"Nothing personal…" The giant Franklin spoke. "We did job. What do we do now?"

"Rondeaux with the others?" Jeffery questioned, as from the distance a gunshot echoed. Stopping their conversation cold as all four look out to the cliffside in front of them.

"The path is clear." Travil looked back at the others. "We need to meet with them. Now. This is our only chance." All four gave a nod in agreement as they all dart off to the cliffside, rushing in the wind with all their legs can carry them. The fight took a lot out of them. Hopefully their path will be cleared by the others as they finally try to complete their task that Ozpin gave them.

…

The evening fell onto Beacon as the First-Year Students who had completed their task and others looking on filled into the room that held them for their first encounter with Ozpin. The dome structure had its screens on showing the students who had completed their tasks shown. The process of forming teams were beginning as finally, the group of Travil, Jeffery, Saya, and Franklin were called upon to step on stage. Their portraits on the screen as Ozpin begins to call each four of them by their full names.

"Franklin Triste, Jeffery Fekete, Saya Lilac, and Travil Dijon. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight piece. From this day forward, the four of you will work together as Team DFLT. Lead by, Travil Dijon."

The clapping filled the room as Travil stood in silence before Jeffery grabbed onto his shoulder as he dragged the Faunus into a headlock. The two smiling and laughing as Saya shared in the fun affair. The event even gave the giant a crack on his features as he smiles as well. As the clapping of the others only filled in the acoustics around them.

Eventually the two had to step off stage as Ozpin begins to call upon the next group of students to step right on the stage, as the four of them began to converse.

"Team DFLT!" Jeffery yelled in excitement, "I love that! I _REALLY_ love that!"

"It is basic name…" Franklin interrupted, the smile on Jeffery's face soured into a glare as he stared right into the light-blue eyes of the large giant. "…It is true, comrade. Think of it."

"We were chosen the name for a reason." Travil interrupted, as he stepped in. As now all the groups eyes were on him. "We come from different walks of life. A dancer from Mistral, a sturdy brute from the streets of Atlas, a bum from Vale-"

"I take offence to that!" Jeffery yelled out in disapprovement.

"And… A leader from the warrior land of Vacuo. We all come from these four kingdoms under the world we call Remnant, and I don't want anything more or less."

The words touched the three, as they gave a sincere smile to their newly appointed leader. As he gave one back.

"We are Team DFLT. We might have a basic name, but we were given it for a special cause and reason. We won't squander the name. We are not just a team, but we are family. And nothing less."

"This family, is nice." Franklin nods as he outstretched his hand in the middle. To be followed by with Saya, with a nod in agreeance to Franklin's minimal but truthful words.

Jeffery's hand was on top of the two as he nods. "Let's keep the fire burning. Become a literal 'beacon' at Beacon." Finally, Travil's hand meet all theirs as the four took a look at each other one last time.

"To the 'Beacon' of Beacon." He only said as the others repeat in unison. "To the 'Beacon' of Beacon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The New Normal: Part I

Classes were in full swing as the first few months for the team of DFLT were in the lines of uneventful. It all was in a blur after the initiation. A weekly grind of waking up in the early morning, reporting for classes, study, and return to their room for rest and homework. The group of four just didn't like the work but, if they didn't do so they could kiss their work getting to this point goodbye. It would be a night like these that the four returned to their rooms to finish up the work assigned to them by one of the professors. Something simply more than a review of what they learned in class, but this work seemed to stump some of the teammates.

"…Why does Professor Port have to talk so much…" Jeffery groaned, as he concentrated at his work. "…It would all be fine if his 'stories of a young lad' didn't get in the way of actual work…"

Saya sighed, glaring at the other. "I told you many of times already in lunch today that Ursa's don't have any protection in their-"

"DON'T!" The other yelled at her. "I told you I want to get the answer myself so please will you kindly put a sock in it?!"

"…Underbelly." Franklin loudly murmured. The look on his face only grew to a devilish grin as he looked at his fellow comrade, as Jeffery grabbed one of his pillows to only yell into it in such rage.

"That's new coming from you Jeffery…" Travil yawned as his eyes looked over from his bed. "Can you not yell so much…? It's almost close to ten at night…"

"Sorry Travil." Jeffery sighed. "It's what I get for not paying attention."

"You got answer." Franklin said as his eyes looked over at Travil. "Rest easy, comrade. Tomorrow is demonstration with Goodwitch. One of us could be picked like cherries on pie."

"I think they're in the pies…?" Saya looked over with an eyebrow risen. "Anyways. He's right after all. Even though it's just one demonstration, we could be picked in it."

Jeffery sighs, putting his work in his book. "I need to confess. I really hope Jaune isn't picked. He's a good kid but…"

"Not a good fighter?" Saya's eyes looked over at Jeffery.

"…It be a massacre."

"Well that's dark Jeffery."

"Be honest with me. You wouldn't want to see that do you?"

"Well… No…"

"Look, all I'm going to say is this. Jaune needs to just run if he's been picked. I would not even take the fight."

"Why…?" Franklin broke his silence, finally intervening.

"He's… Just not ready." Jeffery sighed. "Let's just get some sleep. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Yay… Sleeping…" Travil murmured out aloud, his left arm slumped into the air as it immediately fell to his side. As the other three just look upon their leader with a chuckle. All taking a page from their leader as they finally entered their own beds with the lights off. Resting for another night, for another day in Beacon.

…

In the midst of combat, the wheel of fate had pitted Juane Arc against another student, Cardin Winchester. Jaune's fatigue during the fight had caught up to him as he finally looks up at his opposition. Winchester only looks on with a grin as he begins to laugh, Jaune hasn't landed even a single hit on him as finally he staggers to his feet.

"Come on…" He sighs out, peering at the other as he begins to charge at Cardin once more. Yelling as he tries to chop down the other with his blade as Cardin just step siding with ease. It left Arc open as the other clobbers his shield with his freak of a weapon. The blast sends Jaune to the ground as he jumps right back up. Just with his sword in his hands, he once again chops at Winchester who simply blocks it. Overpowering the blonde with his strength.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin grins, knowing the fight was his to win.

"Over my dead-" Jaune was interrupted with a knee to the gut as he falls to the ground. The sight of Cardin raising his weapon in the air to land the final blow. Just as the other was just about to do that, a buzzer sounds and the lights come on in the dome. It stuns the brute as he steps away.

"Cardin, that's enough." Goodwitch begins to speak as she steps in front of the two. As she finally stopped to look out to the students. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red." She said, looking into her tablet. "In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle. And that the official may call the match." She now looks over at Jaune. "Mister Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your Scroll during combat."

On command, Jaune pulls out his Scroll, looking at the information on himself as Glynda continued on. "Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more… Defensive strategy." Jaune can only sigh as he could only just look at his Scroll. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin murmurs aloud as he hoisted his weapon to his shoulder. A grin on his features as he looked on like a predator to its prey.

"Remember everyone!" Glynda continued on. "The Vytal Festival is only a few months away it won't be long before other students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." With the end to her speech, the bell begins to ring as most of the other students begin to take off. But even still some stayed behind. A look of sadness hit one of Jaune's own teammates from his team, Pyrrha as she looked over at Jaune with a frown as the other just bows his head in shame. The same looked carried over to Jeffery's own features as he just looks away from the scene.

"I called it…" Jeffery sighs out. "…I hate it when I called it."

"When you are right, you are right." Travil only looks over at the other. "But it seems that Franklin and Saya took off. You're going to wait for the others?"

"Well, yes!" Jeffery smirked. "Because everyone loves me~!"

"You're a pig." Travil shoves the other with his arm. A grin forming as Jeffery gave a harder one in return.

"I might be a pig but I am proud of it!" The two laughed as Jeffery pats Travil on the shoulder. "They're probably with the others as it is. Get a move on before I decide to jump you in the lunch line."

"You do that, and I'll kick you out." Another round of laughs were shared as finally the Wolf Faunus decides to go on ahead. Leaving his teammate behind to pick up the stragglers. Or at the least as Jeffery looked back, at least just a few of them. The R, W, and Y of Team RWBY.

"And he left you here to 'escort' us yet again?" Weiss began to speak out as the others joined her side.

"To be fair Weiss, he has been doing it for a while." Ruby then added as the group of four finally begin their slow march out of the building.

"Why have you been doing that Jeffery?" Weiss questioned, her gaze looking over at Fekete as he pondered on it for a moment.

"Well, I mean I kinda like you guys." He finally spoke.

"Aww… He likes us…~" Yang smirked as the soul male only sighs a red hue on his features.

"Easy 'killer'." Weiss gave Yang a look, "Don't scare the gentleman away now with your… Charm."

"Charm?" Ruby questioned as her silver eyes looked over.

"I think she means 'personality', Ruby." Her elder sister commented.

"Oh…" Ruby only huffed out a sigh. "Well she is not wrong you know… You do have a big and likeable one."

"Give it a few years Ruby, you already have a bubbly one yourself." Jeffery commented, only making the other smile brightly.

"You think I do?" She questioned. Looking at the male.

"I mean, yeah… You always seem to put a smile on my face when I see yours. It's… Kinda intoxicating to smile when you do."

"…Are you hitting on my sister?" Yang interrupted the moment as the male just stops in his steps,

Jeffery only cleared his throat as the others decided to stop with him. "I speak the truth, Yang. And the truth says that Ruby's smile makes me smile and nothing more!"

"…You are, aren't you?" A curious brow rose from Yang as the same smirk from the first day forms. Freezing Jeffery on the spot as he thinks of an answer. Only to be saved by her younger sister who only grabbed her hand and gave it a yank. "Whoop-" With Jeffery sighing in relief when Yang was pulled to her sister's side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ruby murmured in a huff. A scowl forming on her features.

"Ruby, it's a misunderstanding!" Her sister murmured back. "Look, I'll apologies. Will that make you better?"

"…Yes." Ruby's features begin to lighten from a scowl to a smile once more, as Yang begins to as well.

"Wow he's right-" With a shove Ruby's grip on her sister was cut short as Yang begins to jump right into the path of Jeffery's. As he just only sidesteps and catches the other. The two only shared a look as a smile begins to form on the male.

"I can dip you and make you question if we are friends or dorks." He only said as he can hear the sounds of laughter being held by Ruby. As only Weiss just held her palm over her face, a small little smile beginning to form. Even the two of them had to share a laugh as finally the male got the other back on her feet.

The laughter finally died down as Yang looks at Jeffery once more, "Hey, I do need to ask about some help in a class. You don't mind looking over some stuff with me do you?"

"Oh, yeah sure. We can do that after classes." Jeffery nods. As the younger sister jumps out in front of the others.

"Come on! Let's get a move on already! I'm starving as it is! Let's shake a leg and move, move, move!" Ruby exclaimed, as commanded the others begin to follow with a huff from Weiss.

…

"So… There we were… In the middle of the night…"

"It was day…" Ren interrupted Nora who was telling her team of JNPR, Team RWBY, and Team DFLT a story of past experiences. All three grouped together at the same table. It was always a different thing a different day with the three together as most of everyone looked over at the spunky Nora. Some weren't even paying attention as some were preoccupied with, other conflicts.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued on.

"They were Beowolves…" Ren interrupted again, correcting her vague story.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She shouted, jumping straight up over the table.

"Two of them…" He interrupted yet again, correcting her.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a buttload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighs as he looks down at the table. "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now."

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha spoke with concern in her voice. It didn't translate to Jaune for a moment until he answered.

"Uh?" He snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… Not okay…" Ruby said with the same concern in her voice as everyone stops what they were preoccupied with and look at Jaune.

"G-Guys I'm fine… Seriously, look!" He gave a smile and a thumbs up. With a nervous bit of laughter. It was clearly obvious something was not right. As something else attracted everyone's attention.

Team CRDL, grouping up on another student with distinct features of a Faunus. With her ears in prominent view as she looks very uncomfortable with the group there around her. It made the hair on Travil's head stand up in rage. His features darkening to a glare from his eyes. Only for Saya's hand to brush his hair to calm him down.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said, looking back at Jaune with his gaze looking away from the others. Who only looked back with discomfort trying to answer back.

"Who, Cardin Winchester?" He looks back away. "Nah! …He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical Jokes!"

"He's a bully…" Ruby said coldly.

"Oh please…" Jaune began to defend his failing case, "Name one time he's 'bullied' me…" He nervously laughs once more. As the many examples of the actions of Cardin's actions against Jaune came into the realizations of the others were remembered in such a bad light. Simple things from just slapping supplies down, to the jamming of his shield in the door, to the worst of being stuffed in a locker and shot into another location. This didn't help Jaune's case at all. "I didn't fall far from the school…"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask…" Pyrrha continued just before Nora suddenly jumped out of her seat from behind the redhead.

"OOH!" Nora exclaimed, "We'll break his legs!"

Suddenly Jeffery himself shot up from the table, pointing at Nora and nodding his head. "I approve of this action we must act on this at once!"

Suddenly, Jaune steps up with his tray in his hands. "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"O-Ooow! That hurts!" Everyone cocks their heads over at the actions of Cardin yanking on the Faunus' bunny-like ear. The group of bullies yucking it all up as they kept pestering the girl at her expense. There was a yank, as the female was brought closer, almost falling over with her tray in her hands as she can only fight back with her words. "Please… Stop…" She murmured aloud.

Only for a chuckle to come out of Cardin as he looks at the others from his team to exclaim, "I told you they were real!"

"What a _freak_!" One of his own members added, still having a laugh at her expense. As finally, Cardin's grip on the girl lets go. As she finally bolts obviously embarrassed and ashamed.

Just the sight alone left a bad taste of the others. None more than the other only Faunus there, Travil. With a quick look from Saya she could see a side no one saw in him before. His eyes were in a rage, his breathing was unnatural, his hair was standing straight up. The Wolf Faunus looks as he could blow up in a rage. There was no calming him down. Until conversation began once more.

"Atrocious…" Pyrrha murmured aloud in anger. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"It must be hard being a Faunus." Yang herself murmured out, her hand holding her head as she begins to ponder. As finally Jaune begins to finally take off from the group, distancing them further from his problems and a helping hand.

"It is not right, that's what it is." Travil begins to grunt out. "People like him just make me wish we were on even ground." The Faunus stands up. "I'm going to have a word."

"Hold on now!" Jeffery shouted. "What will that accomplish?!"

"A right that was wronged." With that the other stepped away as Jeffery tries to cut his way from Cardin off. It made the others look as Travil stared into Jeffery. The Faunus' eyes staring into the others soul. The same look he gave the likes of Jannik Hellblau. His teeth barring as he growls. "Step… Away…!" He barks out in anger.

"This is the stuff you need to stop doing." Jeffery peered right back into the others eyes. His own glare right into the others face as he stepped up to the other. "This isn't the actions of a leader and you know it. Calm down. I thought you'd out of all people will know that hate only brings out more hate. Do something other than that."

"…" His words got to him, as Travil took a step back, looking away as he collected his thoughts. A sigh escaping him as his senses came back to him. "…I apologize. You are right." He ponders on his next words. Before he begins to step away. "I need to talk to someone. I'll be right back." With that, the Faunus takes off. Leaving a confused look on the others face as he just sighs himself.

"Whatever…" Jeffery murmurs to himself as he moves back to the group. That would be until he bumps into another student. He immediately looks up at the other he bumped into, as he looked right into the blue eyes of a familiar person. Jannik Hellblau. "Oh god not you again…!" Jeffery murmurs aloud.

"Well that's a new form of apology." Hellblau began, as he dusted off his outfit. "Never thought you were one of his. Maybe I should treat you like dirt but… He's already felt the stain from you."

"Get off your high horse already." The only words spoken from Jeffery as he steps away from the other, and sat right back with the others. With his hands over his face.

"…Cowardice, just like the leader…" Jannik murmurs. As he finally steps away.

…

"Yes! Yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." It was another day studying for classes in Beacon. With all the fallout from the last few days behind most of the three teams. The time for personal grips with most had to be put on hold with this specific teacher, his name is Oobleck, and to say he's a bit fast is quite true. Speeding around the class as he kept speaking, making the untrained eye slow to even see him in one part of the room for just a few seconds. As the professor sped around his classroom with ease as his lecturing was quick to a tea. As the professor stopped a moment to sip his drink, before jumping right in front of his desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can be seen today…-"

Taking a moment out of Oobleck's crazy lecture, Jeffery looks over to Travil. Still thinking of that day. "Hey…" He murmurs, as Travil looks over. "I'm sorry about that time in the lunchroom."

"Stop." Travil said, cutting his teammate off. "I need to thank you. Besides, a great leader needs to listen to his or her allies and subjects…" The two share a nod. A relief of both their shoulders, as they return their attention to their teacher.

"-…Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

With Oobleck's question, a few students in the room begin to raise their hand. Jeffery gave a look to his partner as he followed suit. And the last student to raise her hand, slowly but surely was the girl with the ears like a bunny, when on the few days previous, had Travil in a storm of rage.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck continued. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Another sip from his drink before he continued on from his point. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point of the third year of the war?"

At the question, Jeffery got beat out by another student in the class to answer Oobleck's question. Weiss to be exact. "The battle at Fort Castle." She simply answered.

"Precisely!" Attention went back to the professor. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey…!" Jaune snaps awake, after receiving a pap from a folded piece of paper. As the Professor mistakes this for him wanting to answer the question he just proposed.

"Mr. Arc!" He yelled in glee, "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhh… The answer…" He begins to struggle forming an answer as his glance turns to Pyrrha. "The advantage… Of the Faunus… Had over that guy's stuff…" Pyrrha tried to help her fellow comrade out by trying to give him the answer, but the plan backfired. "Um… B-Binoculars!"

The answer left a few students to tickle their funny bone as this didn't please Professor Oobleck, as he sips his drink once more. One of those laughing, being Cardin.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc." The professor continued on. His eyes locating Winchester. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Winchester lounged back on his seat before he finally answered, "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha interjected. Finally fed up with his antics.

"What?" Cardin spat out. "You got a problem?!"

"No, I have the answer." She turns her attention away from Cardin right to the sight of Oobleck, "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." This earned the very vocal groan of Cardin to look away from the other. As he looks away.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake continued on for Pyrrha, "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured." Oobleck sips his drink once more, looking on to the discussion of his students. Blake then glared over at Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

The students begin to look in suspense, 'ooo'-ing at the burn Blake spoke with such venom at Cardin before Jeffery had to speak up. "I think Lagune would be a better student than the dimly lit and cracked light bulb I see in front of me. Oh, sorry Cardin."

That remark sets Winchester off his seat, grunting loudly as he glared right into Fekete as the other just smirks devilishly. The reaction of the room only is his comfort as the burn from both him and Blake begins to set in.

"Mr. Winchester. Please take your seat." Oobleck only said sternly, as reluctantly Cardin did as told. Hearing the snickering of Jaune, he approached him in quick pace, silencing him immediately. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Jaune begins to groan, with a sip of his drink once more Oobleck speeds away to another part of the room. "Now! Moving on!"

…

The class finally begins to pour out of the room, only leaving as instructed for Jaune and Cardin to stay behind. It was a very heated day to say the least between the two with their vibes in the room. Or for that matter, Cardin's overpowering one. Only to be chipped away by the tongue lashings of the three.

"That was deserved a long time ago…" Travil grunted. Sighing as the door to DFLT's room finally opened, with all four members filling in. "So, this will end well. Any bets on Cardin murdering us in our sleep?"

" _WOAH…"_ Saya gasped in shock hearing that coming from Travil out of all people. "T-That sounds like something Jeffery would say!"

Speaking of Jeffery, he only sits on his bed for a moment before looking into his Scroll. Not paying attention to the others.

"…Jeffery…!" Saya yells as the other just jolts out of his bed. Looking at the group in shock. "Oh… Sorry, you were busy…"

"No…" Jeffery sighs, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." He begins to close his Scroll, putting it away. "So, what's going on?"

"Make bet with leader…" Franklin finally blurted out. "…Bet is Winchester will kill in our sleep."

"…He's not going to do that Franklin." Jeffery sighs. "The more I see it, Team CRDL is like those people who think they know what they're doing, but are not." He begins scratching his head gently. "…Yet there are always worse people then just a plain racist."

"A superiority complex." Travil interrupted. "Ironic since that's what all of Team CRDL share with that over Faunus."

"…That only makes me think of Jannik…" Saya begins to frown, just even saying that name again. "I feel sorry for the people who had to be in his team…"

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Nero Caligula, Rachel Violetti, and Tesla Oir. Them and Jannik make Team HRNT." Saya sighs. "They seem to only act when he says to. They're scared of him."

"Who wouldn't blame them Saya…" Jeffery looked at her with a scowl. "He's a tyrant as it is. We hate him as much as Cardin, but Jannik's more calculated, more of a jerk than him!"

"Bullies can change…" Everyone stopped, looking at the one who said those words. Surprised to hear it from Franklin. "It takes time."

"Time doesn't heal all wounds…" Jeffery sighs.

"How so? You have some talk comrade?" Franklin questioned.

"…My father used to be a hero from Vale." Jeffery continued, "Greg Fekete was a student from this exact academy. People have grudges that last a long time…" He looks away from the others as he covered his face with his hand. A long sigh sounds as he took his time to look back, a frown on his features which, really surprised the three. "…People thought he abandoned his duties in a previous hometown that I grew up in… It was singlehandedly solved with only just a building falling… It only injured a few but… The damage was already done…"

They were silent as they were shocked to hear this part of their partners life. A burden of sorts that was hoisted on Jeffery's shoulders. This was something they would never had expected from a guy who was always happy. Always trying to make one of them happy, always trying to make everyone in the school smile. They would had never even expected that this guy, this dork in a sense would have such a dilemma.

"Jeffery…" Saya finally spoke, even pulling the other into an embrace. "Just… Please stop talking about it." The hug was cut short as she looks back up into the others eyes. "I think you should take it easy tonight…"

"Not doing it Saya." Jeffery only said as he sat on his bed. "…Promise me one thing guys, not a word of this to anyone. I don't want the others to be worried of me because of this…"

"Who do you think we are?" Travil said with a grin on his features. "We are your teammates, your friends. We won't betray your trust."

"We stick like glue." Franklin added, "We not betray you with story as such."

"They're right you know…" Saya gave a smile, "We won't do that to you so please. Smile for us."

This began to make the gloom on the features of Jeffery to grow brighter when his lips curled from a frown to a smile. He looks back at the others with the brightest smile he has ever given them. "Thanks…" He finally stands right back up to his feet. "Well, I mean we're in a long haul of homework this week… What do we do?"

"There's always our neighbors down the hall…" Travil said, as he begins to sniff the air. "…I smell pancakes."

"Ren's at it again is he?" Saya begins to sigh. "Well, you know it is getting close to dinner."

"We're doing breakfast for dinner?" Jeffery questioned.

"Well you know what, if we're studying, I rather have it be filled with something edible…"

"…I agree with her. Let's go."

With that the group files out of their room to down the hall, the lights turning off as the door closes behind them. But, there was something off as there was not only just the rest of Team DFLT hearing this story. Out of the open window and perched in a tree was someone looking on. His black armor and cape covering him in the darkness as this person begins to pull out of his Scroll. Opening it to press a button to call someone from the device. It took a few rings, but it finally picked up.

"Caligula." The voice of Jannik begins to speak, "What do you wish to share with me…?"

"I got something for you about something on DFLT." The other said, his eyes peering into another window for another room. That's where he could see the room that belonged to Team RWBY. A party of sorts with the other teams, or mostly with one person missing from Team JNPR. Safe to say, the happy vibes were in full swing with the group at least trying to have some fun minus the missing person. "…I want to ask you a question before I give you this."

A sigh came out of the speaker from Hellblau, "Fine… Go right ahead."

"Did they do something to you this badly?"

"…DFLT needs to learn. Learn not to mess with me. Any dirt on any of them… I don't care. They deserve to be taken down a peg like the four of them treated me…"

"…What about Fekete?"

The air grew silent as Caligula looks at the room again. Jeffery bringing a smile to the others by any means, before a pillow was thrown at him. Making the group laugh at his shenanigans. With the pillow slowly dragged off, he tossed it behind him. Only laughing along.

"Fekete… Yes. Anything to wipe that smile of his off… It's nothing more than a cancer."

"…Look up Greg Fekete. That's all I'm going to say…"

"Greg Fekete…? Who's that?"

"The father. That's all I'll say to you Jannik."

"…Oh… Well this will do finely…" A chuckle came out from the speaker. "…This will do perfectly."

The call ended. As Caligula finally puts the Scroll of his away. He looks up one last time as he peered into the room one last time. A long sigh escaping his lips as he did. "…I'm sorry for what's going to happen next… I only hope you forgive me." With that, he turns his back from the others. Jumping out of the branch. Escaping back to his room under the cover of night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The New Normal: Part II

Another starry night fills the skies above the academy. It was another picture perfect night as the Wolf Faunus had to step out of his team's room for the time being. Travil sighs as his ears begin to twitch as in the corner of his eye he could see Jaune Arc. Closing the door to his team's room. Sadly, Jaune has been distant from the rest of Team JNPR ever since rumors of him and Cardin being together begin to spread. They might have just been rumors but the truth was right in plain sight, he's still distant from them and the others. It was a sad sight to see.

"Hey Jaune." A voice spooked Jaune. He turns around to see Ruby, "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh… Nope!" Jaune lightly smiles, showing his Scroll to Ruby with a phoned in small chuckle. "Got it!"

"So… Where have you been lately?"

"I uh…" Jaune begins to look around, pondering for an excuse as he finally stops. Sighing out, "I messed up…" The faux smile turning into a frown as he continued, "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me…" Another sigh escapes him. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Brushing his back onto his door, Jaune slides down until his body slumps onto the floor. A look of failure spread on his face as he stares at the ground. "…I'm a failure…"

"Nope."

"Nope…?" He looks back up at the other.

"Nope. You're a leader now Jaune." She said, taking a step closer to him, "You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Mmmm… Nope."

A small chuckle came out of Jaune's mouth. As finally the other decides to sit beside him. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" She looks over as the other thumps his head on the door in a fit of mixed emotions. "Jaune…" She continued, "Maybe you were a failure when you were a kid." That only made the other sigh in discontent. "You might've even been a failure the first day we met." That only made the other gag in response as he slumped lower to the ground. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhh… Because-"

"Because it's not just about you anymore, you got a team now Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first…" She jumps right up to her feet. Looking down at the miserable Jaune, "…And ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, And I think that can be you." She opens the door to her room, before turning back to him one last time. "Have a good night Jaune." She finally enters back to her room as Jaune shoots right back onto his feet. Before he could enter his Scroll begins to light up and beep. This startled the other looking in as he hid in the shadows of the halls.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin." A message played. "I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, _buuuut_ I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps."

This made Jaune gasp loudly. As Travil listened closer.

"And make sure they've got some _reeeally_ big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!" The message cuts as Jaune closes up his Scroll. But when he did it just rings once more. A sigh escaping Jaune as he walks away from the door to his room.

This puzzled Travil as he finally stepped out of the shadows. A look of concern crossed his face thinking of what Cardin might be planning. It could spell trouble. "…We're going on a trip tomorrow…" The Faunus murmured. "…This will end well."

…

The next day, the students were on a stroll through a forest of red leafed trees. The sight of a forest like this was simply breathtaking, beautiful to the eyes. Some just couldn't take their eyes off of it as the voice of Goodwitch finally drags them out of their daydreaming. "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

She immediately stops, catching all of the students by surprise. But unfortunately for Jaune tasked carrying the supplies, he bumps into Cardin who glares at him. With the other only nervously chuckling and whistling, looking away.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock."

The teams begin to separate, most going in one direction as Jaune tries to sneak away to his team before Cardin stops him. Yanking him back by the straps of his armor. "C'mon buddy! Let's go." Once again, Jaune is separated from his team. As this attracted not only Pyrrha's attention looking back, but Travil as well. A conflict of emotions coming across his mind as he knows that Cardin was planning something. But now was a good time to tell what was going on. As Jaune follows into the clutches of Team CRDL, Pyrrha only looks away and sighs. This made Travil go off in the direction of his team as well. Waiting for the opportune time to tell someone what Winchester and his group of thugs are planning to do with Jaune.

"…He's doing what?!" Saya murmurs in disgust. Hearing what Travil had just told her. A look of anger across her eyes as she removes her jar filled with tree sap. "Travil, you got to at least tell Pyrrha or the others about this! Even Ms. Goodwitch should know that Jaune is being put into this!"

"Saya, Saya!" Travil sighs, "That's not going to help at all. Jaune's in too deep. We don't know what Cardin's planning with this."

"I can't believe you rather would see the aftermath than try to stop it. You know very well that Cardin is a bully and nothing more than that."

"Saya." Travil looked at the other with a glare. "Would you rather stop a misunderstanding and accuse the innocent, or would you wait until we know the whole story?"

"But we know Cardin is guilty of something!"

"He could easily put the blame on Jaune and have his team put the blame on him!" The Faunus grips the bark of the tree as the anger was getting to him. "…They have him by the jugular. And are close to cutting it."

"Travil, you know this is messed up…"

"We can't do anything but hope it backfires…" He looks back at the group that was in front of the two. Jeffery and Franklin collecting the sap in their jars. Along with the others of both Team RWBY and the three of JNPR. A long sigh came out of Travil. "Again, we have to wait. It sucks, but we have to wait."

There was a silence shared between the two until suddenly a loud roar begins to sound in the distance ahead of them. The noise stopped most of the group as they look around.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby questioned just as the three other members of Team CRDL pass everyone by.

"Ursa, Ursa!"

One of them shouts before bumping into Yang. Her immediate grip pulls the other into the air. "What? Where?!"

He only points back the direction he had darted from. "Back there! It's got Cardin!"

A jar full of sap falls onto the ground from Pyrrha's hands. She knew exactly something was wrong. "…Jaune!" He was in trouble, and she knew it.

Ruby looked over at her teammates, "Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch."

"You two go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha instructed both Nora and Ren as they decided to follow the two.

Travil took out his weapon as he pumps the handel. Looking at his team. "You three go with them! I'll help them out. Move!" With no hesitation all three follow the group as he joins with Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss who tagged along with him. Charging to where the Ursa roared.

Cardin tries to break away from the giant beast for it to only jump up clear into the air to stop Cardin dead in his tracks and swats him away, sending him to the ground in front of them as Pyrrha could only muster, "Oh no." When the four finally arrive. The beast lunged close to Cardin, inching away from the giant as it tries to claw at him. Only for the claw to stop suddenly from its target by Jaune blocking the hit with his shield. The others were ready to intervene until Pyrrha stops them. "Wait." She spoke out once more as they looked on.

Jaune took a swipe of his own at the Ursa, connecting with the beast as it stumbled back slightly. Only to claw at the ground in which Jaune tumbled out of the way, with another swipe he jumped over the monster's claw as leaves flew into the air. Another swipe nailed Jaune right on his body as he tumbled back. Cardin looking on petrified as Arc charged back at the Ursa. Jumping back into the air and the beast's claw hitting his back once again sending Jaune in the other direction. He was slow to get up, breathing heavily as he looked at the beast charging. The beast roared as Jaune gave one of his own as he charged once again. The claw making contact with his shield as it scrapes off. Leaving it open for Jaune to give the Ursa a decapitating slice. The head popped right off as it tumbled onto the ground beside its own body. An amazing sight to be but, there was something in play to help Jaune slay the beast.

Ruby's silver eyes looked right at Pyrrha's hand as it had originally glowed for just a moment. "Uh… What?" She said in confusion.

"How did you…?" Weiss shared the same confusion as she looked over as well.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs…" Pyrrha continued, "My semblance is polarity."

"You can control poles…" Ruby murmurs aloud to the others.

"No, you dunce!" Weiss spat out, "It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too…"

Pyrrha decides to take her leave just to be stopped by Weiss, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah, we got to tell them what happened." Ruby added in.

"We could…" Pyrrha looks out over to Jaune. "Or, we could keep this our little secret." With that thought for the others to ponder and look on, she takes her leave fully this time. Looking at Jaune, bruised and battered with marks over his face. He extends his hand over to Cardin, he was reluctant at first before he finally was pulled up.

"Holy crap, Jaune?" Winchester finally spoke in disbelief with what he saw. Only for Jaune to look at him dead in the eye.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my… friends, ever again." The glare intense as Cardin looks on with a frown. "Got it?" Finally the grip broke as Jaune finally walks away. His head looking down as finally he was greeted by Ruby, Weiss, and Travil. The three at first didn't say a single word as Jaune just stepped aside as he continued walking.

"…I hope someone brought a medical kit…" Weiss murmured aloud at the others. Both nodding in agreement.

…

A few days have passed from the incident in the forest, Team DFLT decides to spend their open schedule out of Beacon and into the City of Vale. The same city in where three-fourths of the team had met just a long time ago. The city itself began its prep for the Vytal Festival as balloons were being tied to posts and light poles. Pots of flowers were being spread around the main streets. And a banner was now set into place with the words 'Welcome to Vale!' written across on it. The city was in a rush to get final preparations to welcome the students from the other schools in the world of Remnant. The Festival was a special time to be around, and the four now begin to feel the hype for the event.

"…So, are you sure you want us to enter such an event?" Travil began to question, looking at his team.

"It's the Vytal Festival." Saya said, "The tournament is the crown jewel of the festivities. We just got to!" Both Jeffery and Franklin nod in agreeance to the other's words. "See…! They agree! We just got to do it!"

"…Unanimous decision." The Faunus sighs. A smile forming from his features, "Alright, we'll tell Professor Goodwitch sometime when we return to the academy."

The three nod in agreeance with their leader as the group begins to tour the street. Still busy with final preparations. As the group kept on their way, Travil stops suddenly as his ears begin to twitch. The three, noticing him stopping decided to slow to a halt as they look around.

"…" His eyes look over to an alley. Sniffing in the air as he quickly looked back at the others. "It's a false alarm…" A long sigh as he said it, "You guys go on ahead. I smell the scent of a former friend…"

"Wait former?" Jeffery stepped up from the group. "Are you not… Friends anymore?"

"Well, I should be clear. If he decides to show his face that is…"

Just as he said that, two adult males began to run out of the alley Travil just looked down at. Stopping by the group as they were out of breath. Hunched over trying to regain their composure and their breaths as they look at the group. "'Scuse us…" One finally begins to cough out. "Did you… See a Faunus run through here…?"

"Nope." Franklin simply said as he looks at the officers with intrigued, "Why?"

"A Faunus escaped out of a ship from Vacuo that arrived just today… He didn't pay for his fair and avoided our cooperation…"

"Nope, carry on!" Jeffery blurted out, with a look of displeasure from the two gentlemen, as they began to charge down another alley. They all look down at the direction at the officers with confusion. "…Okay they said a Faunus but… They weren't specific."

"This does sound like his 'monkey play'…" Travil murmured aloud as he departs from the group to the alleyway the officers came from. His eyes looking about as he takes his steps further into the tight corridors of this concrete jungle. The others just only look on as their leader stops. Looking up at the skies above until someone jumped off from the sky and to the side of the Wolf Faunus.

The other finally stood up, stretching as he looks over at Travil. His shirt exposing his surprisingly masculine body. As his denim shorts hung around his waist. His blonde hair glistened in the sunlight as his smile did the same. The two locked eyes as Travil finally outstretched his hand. Easily met with the other as he shook the other's hand. "Travil!" He spoke, "We'll I'll be, so you are here in Vale after all!"

"Sun Wukong… Still yourself after all this time." The grip firm hold finally let lose as the Wolf Faunus sighs, "I knew when the officers said 'a Faunus', you were here…"

"What can I say…" A chuckle came out. "I'm 'popular' already…"

Travil sighs, "…You did a number already and you did not plant a foot on Vale Harbor…"

"Oh, stop it!" Both share a laugh as they finally walk out of the alleyway and into the view of the others. Their eyes not leaving the sight of Sun as he looks back at them. "…Oh uh… Travil… Who are those… Guys?"

"Right…" Travil clears his throat, "Everyone. This is Sun Wukong, a friend of mine growing up in Vacuo. And Sun, this is Jeffery Fekete, Saya Lilac, and Franklin Triste. They are, my teammates in Beacon Academy."

"Well that's nice…" The other sighs, as suddenly a tail begins to sway for just a moment. Almost shocking the others as this mysterious tail just suddenly appeared. "Oh, that's right I'm a Faunus just like your buddy Travil!" Resting a palm on the other's shoulder, he begins to grin.

"…Oh… Wow." Saya blurted out, finally snapping herself back into reality. "So, you're a different Faunus entirely…?"

Only a nod was given, before the officers from before appeared out of another alleyway beside them. The sight made Sun remove his hand from the shoulder of Travil as he stepped away from the group. "Well that's my cue, see you around I'll be around!" He begins to run off, being spotted by the officers once more they gave chase. The other's eyes never laid off until him, and the officers turned the corner and out of their sight.

"…Well that's something you don't see any day of the month…" Jeffery murmured out. As his brow clutched into a scowl. "…I'm the funny guy here…"

Comforting Jeffery, Franklin's large hand gently pat the head of the other. As a way to comfort him. "It okay… You still fun guy."

"…I'm going to have a concussion after this I know it…"

Saya joins in on the patting, gently pressing her hand on his left shoulder. "Don't worry 'big boy'… You'll still be our 'funny man'…"

"…Not helping…"

Travil looks on, his hand over his face as he murmurs to himself. "Oh dear lord you two have gone full mocking…"

The two kept going as the face of Fekete grows more, and more angry before he finally snaps. Slapping their hands away. "Stop it! STOP IT!" He looks back at the two. "I feel like I'm being _VIOLATED_ here!"

The group stood silent as the two stared at Jeffery with a small smirk. The jokes and games finally coming to an end as Travil finally stepped in. "Alright, let's leave the little joking boy alone."

"I'm a man!" Jeffery blurted out.

"A man that can please be quiet?!" Travil barked out, glaring at Jeffery.

"…Duly noted…"

The Wolf Faunus turns back to the other two. "Now come on you two. We got to get back to the Academy at some point. I guess a trip out into Vale was… Quite enough for one day."

The two nod, as finally the four began to walk once more. With Jeffery lagging behind as he doesn't want his teammates attention for now or really, the rest of the trip back to Beacon. Murmuring to himself the words the others said in a mocking and flabbergasted tone.

…

A few days have passed, out of the decision to compete the team agreed to participate more with the other students in Ms. Goodwitch's class. The Vytal Tournament would be a hard climb to even make it to the finals, but the members of Team DFLT were ready to put the effort with the Festival just mere months away. The classroom looks onto the arena floor, with the luck of the draw Jeffery was picked to be a participant in this sparring round. His eyes look up to the stands to see his team, and friends. Some with a simple wave to him as others began to cheer. His eyes look back to the other side of the arena. The blues of his outfit, and his piercing blue eyes staring at Fekete. It was Hellblau, the luck of the same draw has decided him to be his opponent in a one-on-one fight.

Jannik only quickly drew his blade. A curious craft in its own merit, the blade had a craft of the looks of an old blade. Long yet thin but its handle was a curios piece of work. Its blade looks as if it was swallowed by a snake. The pattern of a reptile worked into the steel, as the snake's eyes stared down at the tip. A devious grin forms on the other, his chest puffing out as he swiped it to his side. "I'll make this quick." He hissed.

With the other withdrawing his twin blades and the black beginning to boil and change into its red color, the match finally begun. Jeffery begins to charge as he approached the other, with a swing of one of his blades. Jannik could only defend as the swings came at him from his right to his left. Waiting to strike and seeing the pace of the other's swings, Jannik placed a kick right at one of Jeffery's arms. His right arm lost the grip of one of his blades as the color changes on the blade, from it's red to its dull and lifeless black. The look of the blade confused the other, leaving his sight off the other. Jeffery had the upper hand, his right hand formed into a fist as it clocks Hellblau in the chest. Another backhanded hit to the chest staggers Hellblau as Jeffery finished this unarmed combo with a boot to the center of his chest. Knocking the other back as his body was sent flying.

Jannik rolled back to his feet as he took a look up to the screens displaying the competitor's aura. The sight shocked him as his aura was in the yellow already. This sets the other into a rage as he charged at Jeffery as he ran to grab his other blade. Just in time, Jannik begins to start swiping at Jeffery as the twin blades block every hit. Switching up from blade to blade as the other kept swiping. Hellblau kept the pressure as he began to add his own flair of kicks when he projected Jeffery would be open. One hit sent Jeffery a short distance back, open for a final blow, Hellblau lunged at the other as his exposed face was only met by Jeffery's right foot. This send the other spiraling in the air as Jannik flopped onto the ground with a thud. Jeffery jumped back as he looked at the screens. The hit from his foot was hard enough to send Jannik's aura into the red. The match was his by inches as his aura was tittering on the edge to enter the red. He was out of breath, as he hunched over with his blades hitting the ground.

Cheers and jeers were heard with the end of the match as his team, and friends from both Team RWBY and JNPR join in. Phrasing Jeffery's close called victory. His head finally tweaked up, a smile barely showing from his exhausted state as he staggers to his feet. The smile still on his features as he looks at Jannik. Finally up as his devilish grin returns to his features.

"…I'll give you that…" Hellblau spoke, as he mockingly claps his hands slowly. Silencing the cheering and the chatter in the dome. "…You really are the spitting image of your father… Right down to his rough fighting style…"

The smile on Fekete's features immediately dropped after hearing his statement. The others on his team looked shocked as they looked at each other.

"He wouldn't…" Saya murmured, anger forming in her voice.

"I don't know." Travil sighed. "He needs to stop now."

"What do you mean?" Ruby spoke, as she looks at the three.

"…He has something on him no one should…" The Wolf Faunus sighs.

"Ladies and gentleman, the man that has won this match has a past he would not like to have heard. So I'm just going to be his 'best friend' and break the ice for him." Jannik's grin turned more sinister as he stared into Jeffery's eyes. "The son of Greg Fekete, a man who etched his name in infamy by cowering away from his duties just to only leave everything behind as him and his family checked out of town."

"Travil, this doesn't look good…!" Saya looked back at the other. "He's taking about _that_ story we promised not to tell…"

"Jannik, stop now…" Jeffery said, him glaring into the eyes of Jannik. "I don't know how you know but stop please-"

"How he made a village wanting him dead was very simple," Hellblau continued. "He left to stowaway his family when Grimm started to attack."

"Stop it…!" Jeffery interrupted, a look of fear overcoming his features.

Jannik continued once more, "A building fell, a pride of the town as he just didn't go back for the town. The pride of the town was tarnished as he left behind one life for another. With his family. The name Fekete isn't famous, it's infamous."

Travil and the others heard enough. "JANNIK!" The Faunus almost barked, as the others not in his team look at him in confusion. "That's enough! You don't need to do this!"

"On the contrary, Faunus." He looks at Travil, the same grin still slapped on his features. "…If a secret was hidden, it's best to let it out. I'm doing you a favor."

"You're doing nothing more than stooping as low to just beat a man's pride!"

"On the contrary." He turns to everyone else. "Everyone! The reason why Greg Fekete ran from saving his old hometown, was because he was a coward. He ran because he didn't want the responsibility anymore. He would rather watch a town burn to the ground and laugh as he left. He didn't care. He didn't give them the same love he received…" He stared back at Jeffery with his grin turning more sinister, "It's sad that the townsfolk didn't get him to pay for his crimes. But yet, his death was as equal as fair judgement for them now was it?"

The statement of Jannik's last sentenced silenced and shocked the entire building. Jeffery couldn't do anything as Jannik just simply pats him on his back. As feeling accomplished, Jannik only steps away. On his merry way as Jeffery finally snapped. Gripping his blades as he charged after him, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted before jumping into the air. Only to be stopped by being pulled back by Goodwitch as she stopped his momentum and flung him to her side.

"Now none of that will be accepted, Mr. Fekete." She said in a stern tone. A glare peering down right at him. "Both you and Mr. Hellblau will be staying after. A threat like yours won't be tolerated." The bell rings, as class finally ended. Goodwitch's eyes never left Jeffery as his blades dropped to the floor, he covered his face.

"Are you going to tell us what had you in a fuss when that mess was beginning to happen?" Weiss said, as her and the other's glance over at the rest of Team DFLT. Only for Saya and Franklin to look at Travil.

"…That's a promise we can't break…" The Faunus only sighs out. As his look met hers. "…I don't know how he knows… But we cannot break the promise that he told us. We cannot break a teammate's promise."

"But what if-"

Weiss was silenced mid-sentence as a raised palm stopped her. Travil only looked to see it was Ruby's own hand that had stopped Weiss. "No…" She finally spoke, the words she could only muster. Only silence from the group came over them as now they finally decide to depart. That was until Ruby looked back, seeing Travil staying behind.

"…" He was silent, looking on at the heartbroken Jeffery. He immediately knew something was wrong, something wasn't right in him. He sighs, looking away as he grips his hands on the seat. He looked over at the other, an angry look on his features. But this anger, was more different, more humanish in nature. He was mad, he was angry, he wants to rip out Jannik's everything. But he couldn't. As a leader he knew his first job was to put his teammates before himself, he was not to let the secrets of his comrade, his friend, that secret not to come to light. He feels as he has already failed as a leader.

"…You… Need a moment…?" The other finally spoke. Her eyes looking at the other as he can only nod. "…I get it… You know where we'll be…" With that, she steps away. Leaving him to his thoughts as the Faunus can only look on.

To see his teammate in this sort of emotional torment. A secret he didn't want to come out, blabbed to the students with no care for the other. He finally stood up, as with this, it took attention from Jannik as he could only flag at him with a wave and smile. Mocking what Jeffery had done with waving to his friends. "…You coward…" The final words the Faunus said, as he was finally spotted by Professor Goodwitch.

"Mr. Dijon. Might I ask why you are still here when class has ended…?" Her voice echoed in the empty dome. Her eyes looking up at Travil as he looked right back. "This matter does not concern you at this time."

"…" The Faunus looked over at Jeffery one last time, his face was exposed to him as within closer inspection. He showed signs of crying. Red rings around his eyes, streaks of tears crawling down from his cheeks to his chin. But yet still, Jeffery could only look on. As he finally gave a nod. It was enough to the other to finally speak up about the matter. He looks back at the professor, waiting for an answer still. "This concerns me as much as it does with him." The Faunus leaped from the seats as he lands onto the grounds below. Approaching the three as he continued to speak, "Miss Goodwitch, I know for a fact that the words Jannik spoke were to be kept in private. He had no right to speak of this at all."

"That is of Jeffery's own words to say… Travil." Jannik snarled back, "…The information on his father was out to the public as it is. A simple search on the internet would reveal a lot of information."

"You had someone listen in that night Jeffery confessed to us about his father. I want you to man up and confess it!" The Faunus snarled back, "You've already done your damage to him. Apologize to him now!"

"Mr. Dijon, that's enough!" Goodwitch yelled, jerking both of their heads to look at her. "I see that there were interior motives, but as leaders, you're to set an example for your teams." Her gaze lays upon Jeffery, as he now begins to finally stand up. His weapons discarded back to their place build into his coat. "…Mr. Fekete. Is the information that Mr. Dijon saying true?"

With a wipe of his face with his sleeve, clearing his tears as it stained onto the leather. Jeffery could only look back at Glynda. He already didn't look like himself from before the match. It hit Travil close as he looked away. But, a nod was uttered as Jeffery couldn't speak at this time.

"…I see…" The professor murmured as she pushed her spectacles closer to her face. Her gaze returned to Jannik and Travil. "There will be repercussions with your actions, Mr. Hellblau. The same repercussions you'll share with Mr. Fekete. But for now, I want you two to apologize to each other."

"That's asinine!" Jannik spat out, "I have to apologize to _HIM_ for speaking the truth?!"

"Another outburst like that, and you will be on the next ship out of the academy." Her scowl turned angrier as her eyes almost stared into his soul. "Now, will you apologize or will you not?"

"…I-I'm willing to forgive, and forget…" Jeffery finally spoke, his voice almost choking up. "…Forgive you… Because I know… Y-You are not in the right, b-but I know I wasn't either…"

"Jeffery stop," The Faunus spoke, his hand on his shoulder. "…I'm sorry, that this happened. But you know-"

"He already did his damage, I just want a clean slate…" Jeffery's eyes stared at Jannik. "…All I want…"

"…" Jannik could only glare back, as he nods. "…Forgive and foget." He outstretched his hand, as Jeffery does his. The two shook hands.

"This won't excuse what has happened today," Goodwitch reluctantly sighed. "…That will be for another time. I expect this to not happen again. The times of the Vytal Festival can bring the worst of people sometimes. I wish for you two not to be those kinds of people…"

The two nod as Jannik begins to walk away first. Out of the sight of the other three and beginning to smirk evilly. _"Bold move…"_ He thought, _"Well, your smile will be gone as your friends will turn on you… Everyone will today… Oh how that will be a sight…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Smile Again

A week has passed since the incident between Hellblau and Jeffery transpired. And at it again were the two sparring. Jeffery throwing anything if not everything at the other who simply dodges his attacks as they were easily spotted and countered back with a swift hook to the legs with his foot catching Jeffery as he flops to the ground. With Jeffery's aura in the red, the match was over. The dome almost roared in cheer as Hellblau looks up to the screens. They show that Jannik wasn't even hit at all, a vastly different contrast than their spar previously. A smirk only forms as his weapon was raised in victory. Spinning slowly at the cheering public, accepting their cheers just to fill his ego.

Jeffery finally sits up, looking over at the other, receiving the overwhelming praise from their other classmates. The story of his father helped Hellblau and his team to become a popular clique in the academy, exposing the 'truth' behind Jeffery's father helped out substantially in this rise to fame. Hearing the praise, the cheers, it got to Jeffery. His head slowly tilted his head to the ground. The grip of his weapons tightening the more the crowd went on. It was eating him in the inside. He finally got back to his feet, weapons placed back in their place on his jacket as his head didn't even look up. A sign of a defeated pride as he slowly stumbles his way back to the locker room. Not even one glance up at his teammates, or in his mind his 'former friends' that were sitting with them.

"…He's not himself…" Jaune finally spoke, breaking the groups silence, their eyes not leaving the sight of Jeffery, until he finally fades into the pitch black of the shadows leaving to the lockers. "…Everyone else thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Jaune, we know," Saya sighed. "We tried everything to cheer him up. He doesn't bat an eye. Trying to think we're a part of the joke…"

"Yeah but Saya-"

"No." She said sternly, "We've tried everything as his teammates. We haven't budged yet. What hopes do you have to accomplish?"

"If you like it or not Saya, Jaune has a point." Weiss sighs, "As teammates, you tried to help him. That's something you're suppose to do. But this might be a problem we have to fix as a group then just a trio."

Travil slowly cocks his head over, staring at the group. "…Maybe it's better, if we convince him to open up to us all. We're _all_ his friends still and just got to tell him we all have an ear to understand the story of his father from _his_ side of things."

"That will be harder said than done." Ruby looks over at the Faunus, "What if he never talks to us about this?"

"She's right Travil," Saya huffed. "We tried, what chance do we all have in cracking him…?"

"Time…" The only word the Faunus said as he looked down at Jannik, still eating up the applause as he looks back at him. A smirk and a wave when he did that all but riled up him and a few of the others. "…Don't…" He grits his teeth as he spoke. Looking back as his hairs begin to stand up. "…He knows he's won…"

That still didn't stop one of them to walk right past the group and grab the attention of Jannik. "Hey, Hellblau!" He looks right up to see Yang calling him out, a look of confusion crossing by his features. "You do know that you're supposed to fight other students, right?"

A grin could only form on his features as he propped his sword like a cane. Looking right at the blonde. "That doesn't help the fact that he had wished for a rematch. Or did you not know that?"

The small smirk on Yang's features begin to sour as she glared at the other. "Wish or not, you still had a hold on him. How about you try someone that's not in DFLT for once and get out of your comfort zone?"

Ms. Goodwitch finally stepped forward, defusing the situation before it could begin. "Ms. Xaio Long, that's enough. Even though Mr. Hellblau's aura hasn't moved an inch, he has already competed. You'll just have to wait another time."

"No, Ms. Goodwitch. She's right." Jannik stopped her. "If the lady so wishes, I'll accept her wishes. If she knows what's she's getting into…"

The smirk appeared on the features of Yang as she nods slowly. "…Don't throw any soft punches." With a flick of her wrists, gauntlets snap into place as they finally form. Her head cocks slightly as this made the other look on with a little concern. "He's agreed to it Ms. Goodwitch. I'm ready."

With a sigh, Glynda looks down at a tablet by her side. "Very well, you have your round." She looks back up at Yang. "But please, take the appropriate way down and not jump off from the seats yet again."

…

It was finally time for the two to compete as Yang finally locked eyes with Jannik her fists up at the ready as she waits for the que to begin.

"I hope you know what you're getting into…" Jannik could only say as his smirk reaches to her as he sliced the air with his blade. "I can beat you with one slice, and I know you know it's true-"

Yang jumped right at him, being propelled by a shot from her gauntlet immediately catching the other off guard as he blocks one of her shots in the air, sending the other back. It outright angered the other as he slices down to only for him to flip in the air by another shot. As he landed on his back he could only look up as the blonde gave a wink at him before lunging into the air, with a yelp he rolled out of the way in time as the other finally landed, with a punch that cracked the floor around them.

Jannik looked horrified as if he just seen death right in front of him. He'd lost his composure from before, fear in his eyes his head jerked over to Goodwitch as he begins to squeal out, "I QUIT! I FOREFIT!"

She nods, a frown on her features, "Alright then, Ms. Xaio Long wins this match, by virtue of forfeit. Students, this is another cause of victory in the Vytal Tournament. If your opponent cannot compete by injury, fear of injury, or even by weapon malfunction you may call for forfeit and you will be eliminated. It seems Mr. Hellblau was here to demonstrate that, correct…?"

He didn't move an inch, his eyes staring at Goodwitch as he only slowly nods.

"…Very well, students let me remind you again that students from other schools will be arriving soon. There is still time for those who are in Beacon to sign up, much like the teams of HRNT, and the likes of RWBY the same." The bell rings, the classes ending again for another week. "Remember to practice everyone, students from Atlas and Mistral will arrive soon, much like those that had arrived from Vacuo just a week ago. Don't be afraid to join, Beacon could always need more participants!"

As the students begin to file out, and Yang finally heading back to the others, her eyes laid upon Jeffery who made his appearance from out of the corner of the doors leading to the lockers. His eyes covered in shades, he could only nod to the female as he once again returned to the darkness inside. It let the other think in silence until the others rushed in, congratulating her on a victory of small means. It got his attention, something the blonde hoped for. Only time will tell until he would try to open up to them more or still act the same. At least, she hoped it made an impact.

…

The evening hours came upon the students of Beacon Academy as the sky was beginning to show hues of reds and oranges, lights beginning to turn on as students begin to finish up on assignments in the school's library. The three members of DFLT excluding Fekete were there, trying to finish before the skies turned dark. But yet, they couldn't get the sight from earlier out of their heads. For that much, they all had the same though.

"…I'm going to say it." Saya broke the silence as the others looked up at her. "…You think he noticed?"

"Notice how?" The tall Franklin questioned, his brow rose. "What do we even know?"

"I just think he might had saw Yang beating down Jannik to surrendering… I don't know guys… I'm just hoping for him to get his head together…"

"We all are…" The Faunus sighs. As Travil looks out to the others inside the library. "…Did you notice the glances we've been getting a lot? Just because of Jannik telling a secret that Jeffery wanted to keep as such, we're the ones to be guilty until proven innocent…" He stands up from his seat, as he grabs his supplies and looks back to the eyes of those, who look back at him in a negative light. "If you have something wrong with my teammate still, don't be afraid to yell out your transgressions right now! You're only making a burden on a man who's already dead bigger. Nothing more…"

The room was only silent, after the words of the Wolf Faunus echoed out only silenced the place. His eyes darting from one part of the room to the other, the students looks changing. Their already set opinions changing, being clouded in their early judgement from word of mouth.

"…That's what I thought." Travil continued, "I think if you know the truth, his side of things the story would be much different. There's always two sides to a story and to be honest…" His hand raises, pointing right at his team. "We don't either. But that doesn't mean we should think, the story Jannik told should be the truth, because he's only stating the facts. He's only saying one side of the coin. There's still another side untold, another side unspoken. Don't judge it all by one side. That's how mistakes are made… That's how wars start… That's how slaughters happen. The next time, you see Jeffery Fekete, I hope you don't remind him of the past, but the present. The future maybe. But not of the past that has affected him… As his leader, and as a team… Remember he has a side, that he wishes to be kept secret…"

"Well, this surely has been an interesting evening." A voice began to sound as all the students look out to hear who had spoken up, to their shock it was Professor Ozpin himself. "Ironically enough, I've come here for a book about speeches and yet my ears heard one worthy of such words of hunters of the historic past."

"…Professor Ozpin?" Travil approached slowly. "I, don't think you-"

"But yet I have. Either way Mr. Dijon, you are right. There is always two sides to everything. Believing in one side over the other as fact, has never endured so well. I can respect that you are trying to at least open the gap and try to make amends but…" The professor takes a sip out of his mug. "…You see there will always be people not willing to change. Those are the people not willing to change. It's true that there are some that think one way from others here at Beacon. But this place is also about changing your perspective as well, challenging your ways of thinking. Beacon isn't just about sparring and training to project you into being Hunters and Huntresses, it's about much, much more."

The professor only walks over to the three of DFLT. Only to just say one thing, "…You three are bright to know it, and I know you as a group of four can solve it. It takes outside help and friends to see it." With another sip of his drink, he leaves the trio with those passing words. Left for them to figure out on their own as he exits the building, the sun finally setting as the Library lights up in light.

"…That's unexpected…" Saya murmurs aloud as she looks at Travil, who only stared at the exit before snapping back into reality. She spoke up, "Hey… What you thinking?"

"…I think he gave us what we needed…" The Wolf Faunus sighs, "…I think I know what we need to do."

…

Nightfall, under the shattered and bright moon that backdrops the sky. Clouds barely in the sky overlooking the campus itself. A backdrop for the training of Jeffery, out in the court where the statues of a Hunter and a Huntress looking upon him with vigor in their eyes. Judging his every movements as he and his blades thrust all around him. Striking nothing but air, chopping nothing but bits of dust around him. With a thrust into the emptiness in front of him, his eyes looked down to the blade in his right hand. The black of the blade was still there, dormant as a finished volcano. He looked at his left, the same fate as the other blade, pitch black and nothing to ignite it.

"…" He sighs, as he drops the weapons from his hands as they fall onto the bricks. Followed by his backside as his arms were outstretched. Looking to the cracked moon in the sky. "…Now it stops…" He murmurs aloud, "Well… I am a Fekete after all… My powers are… Emotional alright…" His hand finally reached to his shades, removing them over his eyes as he groans. "…This stuff is probably unhealthy to think that it's an end for me just because my secret of my family is out… Right?" His hand covers his face as he groans once more, "Forget it… I'm probably moping for nothing and I should feel nothing to begin with…" He smears the palm of his hand over hard and slowly off his face, the hand slapping the bricked path as it did with a smacking sound. "…It's getting to me… Why kid myself…?"

Footsteps were heard, immediately Jeffery hid his face with the shades before grabbing his blades only for the task to even get one was immediately impossible by a boot that pressed against it. That boot, a sight he had seen before. The same boot he cleaned, as he looks up to see Yang. His grip on the blade loosened as he stood up, her lilac eyes looking into nothing with the shades, a reflection of herself only can be seen. Projecting her frown as her boot finally stepped off of the other's weapon.

"…So, this is what you've been doing the past few days?" She broke the silence as she sighed. "So, are you even going to let me ask you why you decided to stay and look on earlier today?"

"…Can't watch a good match?"

"You're distant from your own team after what happened last week." Her frown soured into a glare. "We're not repeating what happened with Jaune are we?"

"N-No! No!" Jeffery yelped, "I-It's just…" He looks away from the other. "…I need to get my mojo back… Yeah! Get it back you see!"

"…I only see a clown with no jokes…" The blonde huffed, her glare souring more. "…What happened? Before your secret about your father came out, you were nothing but smiles. Sunshine and lollipops. You even tried to hit on me, in front of my teammates…" Her glare only reflected as she stared right into the other's eyes through the tinned sunglasses. "…Where's that Jeffery? That fun guy…? It really hurts me and the others to see you like this. I think it hurts you the most…"

"You're right…" The answer shocked the other, the scowl lifting from her face as he continued. "…It's eating me because I just can't say my side. I don't feel comfortable with it because I'm worried about what I say will get twisted and it all blow up in my face… There's someone benefitting of the fact of the one, cardinal sin my father did. Using that to push his agenda. Do you know how messed up that is?! Do you understand now?! Is that what you want to know?!"

"Jeffery easy!" The other pressed her hands on his shoulders, immediately calming him down as she looks at his face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as his breathing begins to act up. Shortening up as his lips begin to tremble. "…Calm down… Please…" She spoke softly, wiping her hand on his face. Clearing the tears off as he finally calms down.

His hands met hers as he pries them off gently. Finally, for the first time in front of someone removing his sunglasses. His eyes still full of tears as they fall once more. "…It's eating me that I'm immediately criminalized, yet I didn't have anything to do with that building falling or anything to do with it… I can't be ready to know what I say next would be used against me. That's what I fear… That's why I was away from the others, from my team, from you."

"…I'm sorry to do this to you Jeffery…" She sighed, her eyes looking away from him for a moment. "I… Didn't mean to pressure you to explode like that. I can see that you're hurting inside-"

"You did it in the right place from your heart… I can't let you apologize for t-that…" Jeffery sighs, clearing up his face. "…I think that alone tells me that you all do care for me enough to do something about it. Even if you had to… Make a grown man pee himself to do it."

A smile briefly appeared from her features as she gently presses her fist on the other's chest. She looks back into his eyes before the smile faded into a concerned look. "…Please promise me something. Smile again. I really miss it…" Her arms slip around him, slowly pulling him close into an embrace. It stunned him. "…I just, want to see it again. It's sad not seeing you smile. It's just… Not right. I… Want to see you happy. As a friend, no as a close friend please…"

"...Y-Yang…" He murmurs, feeling the embrace tighten. His arms couldn't help but to hold her back. Hold her closer, try to make her happy again. His lips slowly turned into a smile as his eyes closed tightly. "…Thank you… For calling me a close f-friend…"

The embrace ended as it quickly begun, the smile on the males features still showing. Yang couldn't help but to join in the smiling as she looks down on the ground, she scooped one of the blades on the ground as she tossed it into Jeffery's hands. With the tight grip, the black begins to immediately erupt into a red hue. It amazed him, the color of the blade once again came back.

"I guess this means, you got your 'mojo' back?" She begins to smile brightly, her eyes looking into his once more as he nods back. "You have all of us to trust. Maybe when it's time, you can tell us what's eating you."

"That might actually be sooner than expected…" The male sighs, as he looks into the blade. "…Maybe the time might be tomorrow. But, I'm not sure you might expect what it brings…"

"Jeffery, we all have stories we tell that affected our lives today. I wouldn't mind helping you with trying to get everyone." The blonde said, tossing the other blade as he strikes the blade into the air as it spins and falls back to the earth. Jeffery catching it in his grasp. The same reaction as with the blade previous. "…I know one of my own. But, that's for another day. It's your mountain to climb, right?"

"Yeah…" His blades slide into place as he looks back to the other. "…If you want to get preachy with it sure…"

"Come on…" She chuckled slightly, "It's late, and I don't want a moon tan…"

The two begin to follow the brick road out of the sight of the statue. Heading back to their separate rooms to hopefully rest another night away. With them almost out of sight, a tree shakes as two feet pop out. With a shove, the boots of another person landing onto the ground. Standing right back up, with his dark grey chest plate shining in the night sky, and black cape almost flowing in the wind. Nero sighs to himself as he sees the two take off.

"…I should apologize to you more of all, Mr. Fekete…" He begins to look at the statues himself. His dark grey eyes peering at the Hunter. "…The prey has turned to a hunter once more. I think you're in good company…"

He glances at the two once more, almost out of sight. A sigh escaping his lips, "…Frankly I think your true test was just completed just then and there…"

…

Later that night, the door opens into the room of DFLT as Jeffery finally enters. The others looking at him with a bit of concern until they saw him smiling again. That sight alone scared them out of their bodies, how could he make the switch in emotions that quickly? Something wasn't adding up.

"J-Jeffery?" Saya stuttered as she broke the silence of the room.

"I'm sorry guys…" The male in black sighed, "I maybe should had trusted you more than I had… I was worried if I tell my side of the tale Jannik brought up it would… You know…-"

"You were worried he would twist it?" Travil said, as Jeffery nods. A sigh escaping the Faunus. "I'm just glad you're back to your smiling self…"

"But… How is it possible…?" Franklin finally murmurs out, his eyes glaring at Jeffery. "…You were like punched puppy the week earlier… Now you come, happy as frilly thingies…" The glare tightened as he looked into his eyes. "…Who are you and where is comrade Fekete…?"

"Down killer…" Jeffery sighs, "It's me… I had a bit of a heart-to-heart with another friend of ours so…"

"It's Yang isn't it?" Saya sighed slightly. Her eyebrow up slightly.

"…M-Maybe…" Jeffery retorted, "Why?"

"There's a blonde hair sticking out of your chest…"

With a confused expression, he looks down. Seeing a blonde hair indeed sticking out of a strap on his chest. Removing it, he looks at it curiously for just a few moments before looking back at Saya. "…Sorry what?"

"Our idiot's back it's a miracle…" She said in a monotone voice, sighing once again. "Look, tell us what's going on. Franklin's right on one thing, you did not act like yourself for a week and now you come back here like nothing happened? Are you just… Solidly written?"

"Look, I know you got questions." Jeffery said, as he walked closer to the center of the room. "But, you know. I feel like it's time to confess to you my side of the story. I think I have the confidence to tell everyone it…"

"Are you sure Jeffery?" Travil spoke, still with concern as he got up from his bed. Slowly approaching, "Because you know you don't have to if you wish not to…"

"It's the least I can try to do, to make up for the fact I wasn't myself the past week…" Jeffery's eyes met the Faunus, "Now this doesn't mean that me not telling you this would but… I think since you 'heard' one side of the coin. Maybe you and our friends need to hear the other side. _My_ side of things. I think it would be you know… Best…"

"…No harm to you. It looks like your mind is set." Travil nods, patting him on the shoulder. "When do you plan to tell your… 'Side of the coin', as you said it…?"

"Tomorrow…" Jeffery answered, "I think that it needs to be said sooner than later…"

"Well. Welcome back Jeffery…" Saya said with a smirk. Before softening it to a smile before finally bringing him close to a tight hug. "…Change again… And I'll throw you out of the window…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Fekete Painajainen

"I don't understand it…" Jannik's angry stare glared over at his teammates of Team HRNT. All in their room, as he paces from one point of the room to the other. "We should be popular… Better than those three… Idiots who think they're so perfect…"

"Jannik, this is getting unhealthy." Nero spoke up. Only for Jannik to stare at him with an intent to kill. Nero only stood his ground. "…You've been at this ever since Yang beat your behind senseless it's time to stop."

"…He's right." Tesla sighed, her shades only showing the reflected glare of Jannik being stared back at him as she grips on her only gloved hand. "Ever since that little blondie got in your head, you went from cocky to psychopath real quick. You need a grip."

"A grip?!" Jannik yelled, "If I had a grip, I will make the students bend the knee to me! Everyone will-"

"Will what?" Rachel sighed with a huff, "This is getting stupid and we were thinking. To stop this mess from blowing up in all of our faces."

This only made the glare of their leader sour into a death stare. "…Disobeying your leader…? You would all call for mutiny on me, but yet you three don't have the _balls_ to do anything to me."

"Bro, shut up already about this crap!" Nero shouts, as he jumps up from his seat on his bed. "This is why we're against you on anything now! You've changed into this… Dictator around us as of late. You turned into one of those spoiled, rich, entitled idiots from Atlas and yet… Who gives you the right to make someone's life miserable? What demon inside you possessed you to be this kind of jerk?"

"Simple…" Their leader turned his back to Nero as he looked outside the window. "…I was raised to be like this. Simply, thanks to my adopted parents… They only see people like you as stepping stones, in order to eventually stab in the back. Yes, it's true. I hate all of you the same way you hate me. But we're partnered to be a team. So you keep your friends close. But you keep your enemies closer. I see that now."

"That's beside the fact you idiot." Tesla cocked her head from her gloved hand, "We all saw that smile of Fekete sour into rage. Then into the sorrows of sadness. You did more than just use it to 'benefit' from your own goals of persuasion. You killed his happiness just because his team was led by a Faunus. That's the most pitiful thing I ever heard."

"Because the Faunus are nothing but garbage!" Jannik snapped at Tesla, "Nothing more than our slaves!"

"That's the kind of stuff you should have left with your garbage family." Rachel spoke coldly, "Just because of that, your argument you're poorly putting a front up against fall flat on its face. What if people really know you're only doing this to just discredit Team DFLT, and then turn on you?"

"…They won't know…" Jannik looked back with a devilish smirk. "Because that idiot's too chicken to say it. I have Jeffery by the throat and I'm choking him until he sings my phrases… Soon, he will be nothing… Even to his friends." He begins to chuckle. "…They're turning on him. Just because he wouldn't say his side of things…"

…

"…I know this is all sudden, but I guess now I've been forced to tell things from the side of things I know. The side that I grew up, that I saw, and that I experienced." Jeffery didn't look up when he began to speak. The room of all three teams acquainted with one another piled into the many corners and beds of Team RWBY's Room. As promised just the day prior, Jeffery was ready to tell his side of the story. "…I guess I should say sorry first… Not saying anything is kinda a bad way to start and… I certainly go the bad end of the deal from it. So… I guess I'll just start."

"Before we start, Greg Fekete was your father, right?" Weiss only said, for Jeffery to nod. "…I am guessing he had a big impact on your life as well…"

"You'll hear it soon enough…" Jeffery sighed. Adjusting his shades as he took a deep breath. A momentary silence before he began to speak once more. "…I'll start this from the day it all happened, and the aftermath of it all. Because to this day, it will and always have an effect on me that always tell me that people can be cruel about the most minimal of things…"

"…When you're ready then…" Travil nods, as Jeffery begins to clear his throat.

"Then, it began back in a village inland into the mountains south from the City of Vale. And the only thing that put the town on the map, was a bakery…"

…

As Jeffery continued with his story, the village in his story came to life. The buildings nestled into the rolling hills leading into the mountains as the main road is simply the only road as this town moves on with its slow life. Enjoying it all as the town's pride was its baked goods from a family owned bakery. The smells from the bakery filled the village in delight as the day continued on. It was a normal day as the village's protector, Greg makes his morning rounds before finally heading out onto the streets. Saying goodbye to his family for now, unknown of the future events that will plague them.

Greg strolls down main street, being greeted by everyone of the villagers as they do almost daily. With a smile of his to greet them, but yet… They know something that he had announced to them just a short time ago that would change everything in this town.

"Greg, before you go." One of the villagers spoke up, "…We heard the news about your… Condition and we're sorry to hear."

"I told it a week ago and it's still being said?!" Greg said with a laugh, "Oh… I know… The disease inside me has been worsening my body…"

"Decisions too…" Another villager sighed, "…You forgot your dinner for your family the other night in the store again Greg."

"I-I did…?" Greg murmured, scratching his head. "I didn't notice at all to be quite frank…"

"Greg… You need to remember you did kinda make the bakers mad as well."

The statement confused Greg as he looks with a blank expression. "…Huh? What I do?"

"You stormed in, called the owner an idiot for prying off one of his breads at a beggar, and said you wished the place fell apart. It wasn't a good scene to begin but… The owner went on a rant after…"

"…How did I not remember that?" Greg said, puzzled even more. "Huh… Must had been a sight…"

"People are beginning to side with the owner." The other villager huffed, "He knows well that he messed up, yet he has the biggest bank of anyone in this Grimm filled place…"

Greg sighed, "Anger will only draw more. Calm yourself, don't think negatively."

"He's right." The first villager sighed, "If we're to be angry of a pity thing, we'd attract more then we can bargain."

"…Why do you think my home is on the outskirts of town?" Greg said, as with his blades unsheathed one blade pointing to his home. "…The hills have eyes… They also hold nightmares. I keep telling people here that my home comes first before this village. If I leave, it's because of their safety being threatened… …They can call me a coward and spit on my grave… But my family always comes first…"

"We're not going to blame you one bit if that's the case. But we don't speak for the majority."

Greg nods as he sighs, "That's fine. If some know the truth, then there will be no lost hope…"

"Preach what you tell?"

"…Hopefully, my children will do that for me. I won't live long, but I have lived long enough to know for better or for worse. This town will be safe without me."

"We couldn't had been trained by anyone better. Take care Greg, sorry to hold you up."

"It's alright…" He smiles, "I guess I'll head off home…" He begins to walk before sirens were heard. He looks around to see that over the hillside in front of Main Street, Grimm were on the prowl. "…Beowolfs, tons of them. Great…" He looks back at the villagers. "It looks like a small group. Just keep inside." His last words to them as he begins to run, charging at the pack of Grimm.

With a point of his blade and form changed, it fires off a few blasts. Hitting the ground in front of the monsters as the pack begins to lunge at Greg. His blades changed once more, beginning to slice and chop many of the creatures as the fall. The pack begins to circle around him as he kept slicing and dicing them all. All falling victim to his blades. He looks up ahead, to his home. His eyes widening in shock. Some of the Beowolfs broke from the pack that had been slain and are beginning to charge at his home, where his family were being attacked.

"…No… GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Greg yelled as he ran as fast as he could, charging at the Grimm. Yelling as he lunged into the air attracting the attention of the beasts, slamming one of his blades to the ground as it stabbed the surface of the earth. A crackle of thunder can be heard. A shock wave stunning the monsters as he carves into them all. One by the other. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH A HAIR ON THEM!" He yelled once more as he grabbed his thrown blade and stabs the final Beowolf through the chest with both blades as he rips it in half with a thunderous yell. The creature begins to fade as his breathing became harsh and hard, hyperventilating as he regains his composure. Looking up at the window inside, seeing young Jeffery, his twin brother, and his wife looking on. A smile finally forms on his features now well knowing they are safe.

A loud noise can be heard as Greg snaps his head back down to the village. Dust only kicking up at the air as his eyes lit up in shock. Immediately he charges down back to the village only stop right at the crumbling building with almost a quarter of the structure still standing as a lone Beowolf was pinned under the rubble. It struggles to free itself before Greg gave it the final blow as he stabbed it through the rubble. With the monster being erased from existence, the dust cleared as he looks up. Only to see someone running at him yelling and then punching him in the face in rage, coldcocking Greg as he stumbled back.

"You idiot! You ruined my bakery!" The man yelled as he swung at Greg once more, this time catching the hand of Greg. "You monster! You ruined the image of this village and clearly wanted its fame gone!"

"Calm down…" Greg only said in a calm voice, glaring at the man that struck him. "More anger is going to attract more of them. Now calm it." He lets go of the fist as the baker reels back.

"…You give me that, after you let one of those monsters attack our village? You should be ashamed of your moronic actions as this stable of our village fell. Why do you even care! You left that Grimm monster alive on purpose!"

"I didn't see it! You're getting your little girly panties in a bunch just because your 'pride and joy' got hurt."

"Just like the same 'pride and joy' you call your family? Their nothing and should have died first…"

Greg's eyes immediately lit in rage as he kicks the baker in the chest, throwing the baker down onto his rear as he immediately shot back up. Just to only for his neck to meet the tip of his blade. Stopping him in his tracks. "Your damn bakery doesn't mean anything to me. Your words doesn't mean anything to me. You're the same coward that ripped your own product from the hands of a poor person down on their luck and you ripped the only food he could have out of that person's hands… You don't mean anything to me. I wished you had shared the same rubble that ended the life of the Grimm that scratched your establishment…" The blade slowly pulled back as he turned his back to the baker. Slowly walking away from him, and the village as he headed to his home.

The baker however, turned to the crowd to express his anger. "That man has no room to talk! That man is a coward to this village that housed us! He only cares about the stuff he likes! His home, his family, his needs! Yet I… _I_ care about this village! I make the food that is on your table every evening, morning, and afternoon! I make this town run, not some vigilante that saves this town! Not him!" The villagers begin to listen, agreeing to the baker the more he spoke. The more he riled them up after some saw Greg point his blade against his neck. They want the man that have protected them in so long to meet his end. "…Now, grab your pitchforks, grab your torches, grab anything that will hurt his pride, joy, and happiness! RUIN HIS LIFE LIKE HE RUINED THIS TOWN!"

…

Nightfall etched its darkness over the clouded sky, covering the light from the moon as the cabin home of Greg's was silent. Only a candle lit the room of Greg and his wife as the finally packed all the luggage they can carry. The female sighs as she looks at her husband, looking out into the village. Not moving himself, keeping guard of his home.

"…Greg…" She began to speak, "Help the boys pack. I can't do everything alone."

"Mira…" Greg murmured, "…I'm so sorry…"

The apology made her blink, lost in her thoughts before she spoke again. "…You have nothing to say sorry about. We were leaving tonight anyways, you know that…"

"But at what cause? The people are going to not stop just because one man is possessed to hate us forever… Now he's got the rest of them to spread his word of hate…"

"…You're really affected by this are you?" A sigh was heard from the male, followed by a nod. His eyes not peering from the window, from the village itself. "…" She walks over by him, resting her hand on his left shoulder. Her other arm wrapped gently over him as she gently pecked behind his head. "…The world isn't all in black and white… We might be one color, they might be others, but it all blurs to grey at some point. You did all you could, you help trained the villagers to defend them from Grimm. You tried to help a poor woman from starvation by telling that baker to go bugger off. If that's not a hero to them, they should had never have had one to begin with…"

"…Yet this was my home, Mira. This cabin was our home. That village was our home."

"Home is where the heart is Greg, you _are_ that home. Not to me, but our boys as well. Greg… They don't know about your condition. Please, promise me you will tell them that… And why we must leave…"

"…" Greg sighs once more as his eyes looks at Mira from the reflection on the glass of the window. "…I… Guess we should tell them… And how things might change…"

"…I'll keep watch. Go downstairs and tell the boys, please…"

"…Okay…"

With a peck to the back of the head once more, she lets go of him as Greg stands up as he slowly walks out of the room. Opening, and shutting the door as he slowly heads downstairs. Finally reaching the room that their children share, the twin sons. He knocks, before entering into the room. With both sons with their clothes packed and ready to leave at any second. He looks at them both as they look at him. Finally Greg grabbing a chair and sitting on it, he clears his throat.

"…Jeffery, Johnathan… I have been silent to you two why we have to leave and, that's something that I should have told you from the start and I'm sorry. The truth is, we have to move for reasons that will affect your life. One of those reasons is that, daddy is very sick and he needs to start a new life in another town closer to Vale."

"Daddy…" Young Jeffery spoke, "…What's the other reason…?"

Greg only looks down at his left hand as he sighs, his hand gripping it before he looks up at his sons once more. "…When daddy gets his treatment finished, daddy is on the clock to give you my time to help you two grow up… You see… Daddy has something affecting his body from the inside and daddy's aura cannot protect it. So when we get to our new home… Daddy's going to have to get surgery to rid of the bad parts of his body to combat this…"

"…Dad…" Johnathan spoke, "…What's going on with you?"

"…Daddy, has a bad thing going on inside his bones and… If I don't get the bad parts removed, it might affect me badly later on. Which is why the surgery is important."

"…Are you going to die…?"

"…" Silence filled the room, the only way Greg could answer back is with a short nod of his head. He couldn't say to them that he was going to leave them one day. But the nod was enough to confirm that he would die.

"…Dad…" Both the boys murmured in shock. Before interrupted by Greg standing up once more.

"…It's true, yes. There will be one day where I won't live with you in this plain but… I will be with you still, I will be with you in your heart always."

"Kids, Greg…" Mira said, bags in her hands. "We have to leave…"

"What's going on?" Greg questioned, only for Mira to point outside. The villagers have formed a mob marching to the home. "…Boys get your things now, we have to run."

The twins grab their bags as the run with their mother outside the back of the home. Away from the mob as their father follows close behind them before the house begins to engulf into a blaze. A fire starting as the home finally succumbed to the blaze. Greg only looking back at the villagers as they chant one phrase, "Death to Fekete! Death to Fekete!" Hearing the phrase, it was soul crushing to hear that the village that Greg once protected turned on him. It was disheartening to see the villagers rally to the death of not just him, but his family. Anger almost took control of him until one of his sons went back to get him.

Jeffery tugged on his father's hand as Greg snapped out of his trance. "Dad… We need to go…" Jeffery looks on, hearing the chants, seeing his home burn to the ground. Everything going wrong, everything going downhill so fast. His eyes swelled as he begins to cry. Only for Greg to immediately hold him close and out of sight.

…

The imagery of that night fades away into reality as Jeffery spoke once more. As his eyes never peered upwards at the others. Continuing the story, "…We left that home for a new one closer to Vale as he said… Mother made a shop from her days of working in the forge with her father before going to learn at Beacon, that kept the lights on in our home as my father went into surgery. His left arm and leg were amputated to stop the spread of the disease… As he said, he didn't have much long to live after the surgery… He passed away a month after. His only regret is to not make peace with everyone in the village that he had crossed. I was told, no matter what to not lose my smile… As it cured him somewhat until he passed away… I lost it when people wouldn't stop their verbal attacks on me and… Well everyone here knows now about the side of the villagers. But everyone here knows the side I grew up on… The side I knew. The side I saw, the side I keep to heart…"

He sighs deeply, the room in dead silence taking it all of the story in. Shocked, surprised, and in disbelief. Hearing this side of the story, it proves that in reality both sides were in the wrong. In which now hits all of them. "…We're all thinking it." Jeffery sighed, "…My father wasn't a saint… The baker was not one either…"

"Despite that, we know now all the sides to this story." Jaune said as he collected his thoughts, "…I'm sorry that there's that chip on your shoulder. You seem the farthest from having this…-"

"Burden." Jeffery answered, "Yeah. I know."

"…It's still not right…" Ruby commented, her hands on her lap clutching into fists. "…That's not right, to make someone bad just because they went to save their family…"

"That, I honestly agree with," Weiss added. "That must… Be hard to deal with. No one wants to be labeled that, and yet still long after someone passed away…"

"That's, just the way life had for me. Not just me but my brother as well." Jeffery said, "It sucks. But we have the chip. Seeing the villagers act that way, I guess I had the bigger chip."

"…To think that words can make people act like that." Travil sighed, "…I'm at least thinking you're somewhat relieved to get it off your shoulder Jeffery, right?"

Jeffery only gave a nod. Still staring at the ground, his eyes never leaving the floor. "…I just… Wish things will get to normal tomorrow. I at least got over some sort of hump today…"

"…Don't blame yourself just because one snake in the grass knows." Yang interrupted, finally getting Jeffery to look up. "…Things might not be normal. But you are proving to us that we can trust you even more than before with telling us this."

"Yang is right." Pyrrha added on, "No matter what, you still have your friends here to help you on your trials and tribulations. Rest assured, you still are our friend before the incident. You are our friend now, and you will be our friend for a long time."

"Comrade Pyrrha is right…" The tall Franklin nods slowly, "…We as team, stronger than doubters. That important piece of puzzle."

"The day the limited vocabulary makes more sense than the words of Jannik could ever muster to feed his ego is a sign that the future is bright." Travil said, patting Jeffery on the back. "Don't falter, don't fail. Do the best you can do."

A smile forms on Jeffery as he rubs the Wolf Faunus' head. "Okay leader." Only to be followed by a slap on the head for Jeffery as he jumps up from his spot. "Okay deserve that."

"That's Mister Leader Wolf Supreme to you…" Travil replied with a smirk.

"I said that once in confidence!" Jeffery spat, as the other begin to burst out in laughter. Finally brightening the mood in the room. "And besides, you forgot one word in that."

Travil looked at the other with a brow rose upwards. "What's that?"

"…Smelly-"

"That's it! Get back here!" Travil yelled aloud as he takes a swipe at Jeffery trying to catch him as he stepped out of the way.

"Well what can I say there buddy, I'm sure someone will wash you later…" Jeffery said with a smirk.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"…" With that, Jeffery looks over to the others. Only saying one phrase, "Which one of you ladies would like to escort this handsome young man to the bathhouse I believe he hasn't found it in the first few months within being here-"

With a lunge the two began to fight in a tussle in the delight of everyone in laughter. As the two tangled to outside the hall with the door suddenly kicked in behind the two. The room erupting in more laughter after the slapstick and comedic moment. Ending the sour mood, changing it to a delightful and more playful means.


End file.
